The Ping and The Crew
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: When Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen time-travel to the future and meet Lee Ping: The Detentionaire, and his friends, and enemies, what will they do to uncover the true mysteries and evil's of Group 935 in that time, and can they and their possible new-found allies stop it?
1. Chapter 1: The Crew

**Note: THIS STORY WAS ORIGINALLY DELETED TO BE IMPROVED**

* * *

The four World War II Soldiers featuring the American: Tank Dempsey, the Russian: Nikolai Belinski, the Japanese: Takeo Masaki, and the German: Dr. Edward Richtofen. These four soldiers have been together surviving the horrid little accidents created by the secret Nazi organization Group 935, they have been runnin', gunnin', and time travelling. They have been to many places such as, a Japanese outpost, a German facility, a German theater, a Russian Cosmodrome, stuck in a closet in Siberia, while solving many puzzles, now it had all led up to the present which was in an old abandoned Himalayan ruins where the final piece of Richtofen's grand scheme was to be obtained, the focusing stone. Now that he had obtained his final piece, he combined it with his golden rod he had obtained in Siberia. He had a plan and was ready to leave, and gathered his comrades at the bottom of the stairs where they had climbed to get the focusing stone.

"Ok, listen up!" Richtofen announced.

"Ok, now that we have all your pieces, what now, eh?" Asked Dempsey.

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing!" Nikolai added.

"It better be for most honor Doctor!" Takeo said.

"Anyways, what I was trying to say is, that this device is called a vril generator. It is powerful enough to teleport us away, I'm not sure if it will work, but we need about 50 zombies! So we need to kill 50 more zombies to get out of this ancient temple! Got it?"

"URA! Sounds good to me, I think." Dempsey said.

"As long as there is more vodka!" Nikolai cried.

"Bring us to a more honorable place than these other places!" Takeo pleaded.

"Yes, yes you will all get your desires very shortly, hopefully" Richtofen said.

The sounds of zombies were just being heard in the distance, and everyone got ready to fend them off, and the doctor has place his device on the ground. Richtofen had a Wunderwaffe DG-2, and an MP40. Dempsey had a fully automatic M16 and a python. Nikolai had an AK74U and a sickle. Finally Takeo had his katana, Type 100, and an M1911. They equipped their weapons: Richtofen equipeed his Wunderwaffe, Dempsey equipped his M16, Nikolai equipped his AK74U, and Takeo had his M1911 in one hand while his katana was on the other. After a large massacre of the undead monsters that were chasing them, and seeing the souls being absorbed into the device, it was beeping, meaning it was ready.

Richtofen picked up the device and called out to the other three.

"Alright, the device is ready, get close to me, QUICKLY!" He said.

With a horde of the undead about to swarm them, the device had finally activated, it was a quick flash of light in their eyes, then they had teleported out of the himalayan ruins, not knowing where and when they were going to end up.

**Later…**

Richtofen had awoken only to find that it was dark.

"Hello, is the doctor all alone?" He called out.

Then he heard three familiar sounds of voices that sounded tired and stressed.

"Is that you guys?" Richtofen asked.

"I'm okay!" Dempsey called out.

"Yeah!" Nikolai said with attitude.

"Where is the honor?" Takeo asked.

"And what is that sound?" He added.

"He's right, I can hear rumbling!" Dempsey said.

"That's not me!" Nikolai said.

"Shhhh, just shut up and listen!" Richtofen said.

Then the doctor was starting to hear voices coming from outside of wherever they were.

"She's alive!" A man's voice said.

"Hallelujah!" A female voice said.

"I don't understand, all my research points to only needing the two keys!" The man said.

"Well all my research points to you not delivering, now pick up those keys and open it!" The women said angrily.

"NO! We should hold out, besides this women needs a doctor!" He said.

"Now you suddenly care for her? Fetch my car!" The women said.

"Why won't she wake up?" The man said.

After all this, there was but silence that remained.

"What the hell was that?" Dempsey asked.

"Where are we?!" Takeo and Nikolai said concurrently.

"A better question, WHEN ARE WE!" Richtofen screamed out.

"Why can't we just teleport out like before?" Nikolai asked.

He takes out a flashlight from his pockets and pointed it to Nikolai.

"Because my little Nikolai, there are no zombies to dismember!" Richtofen cried out.

"Wait, listen again!" Dempsey said snapping his fingers

"Hello!"

It was a voice, it sounded like a teenage girl.

"The voices! Wait that's not in my head." Richtofen said.

"Like hello! Are you there, or am I like hearing voices myself?" The girl asked.

Richtofen pointed his flashlight to a wall in their small room, and noticed a rectangle outline on the wall, indicating for him, a door.

"Ah wunderbar, we are to be rescued by a little girl! A HA HA HA HA HA!" Richtofen said.

"Great...!" Dempsey pleaded.

"Who are you guys?" She asked.

"Who are we?" Richtofen said.

"A better question, WHO ARE YOU?! And where and when is this place?!" Richtofen screamed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Sent Off

"My name?" The girl asked.

"Yes yes, well I, we will go first! Ya?" Richtofen said.

"Sounds like Holger." Jenny muttered.

"Vhat?" Richtofen asked.

"Oh nothing!" Jenny said

"Ahem! Anyway, my name is Edward, and my other three comrades with me are Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai." Richtofen explained.

"So, what's yours?" Richtofen asked.

"My name is Jenny, and I have two other friends as well, GUYS!" She said.

Then Richtofen heard another teenage girl voice coming from outside.

"Take it away news nerd!" Jenny said.

"It's not news nerd, IT'S TINA!" The other girl said.

"This isn't the time, and we really should be going!" A boy's voice said.

"Oh so we have a little group of two teenage girls and a boy? Greeeeeat!" Dempsey yelled out.

"Is that a problem?" The boy asked.

"No, Dempsey can be questionable about people, that's all!" Richtofen said to the boy.

"I'm Lee, and how are you four in there?" The boy said.

"Well, it's a long story, TOO LONG for anyone to hear!" Richtofen said.

"Listen, we'll get you out of there, we promise!" Lee said.

"Wunderbar!" Richtofen cried.

"Isn't that wonderful in German?" Jenny asked.

"Something like that, ya..." Richtofen replied

"We're the good guys, that's what we do!" Tina explained.

"But guys, we gotta like go, see you later, uh, Edward!" Jenny said.

The dark room was filled with silence once again, now the four soldiers just had to wait.

"What now Sauerkraut?" Dempsey asked.

"Well, my little device needs time to recharge, so we shall see, actually, I do have a plan!" Richtofen said.

"Then spill it!" Nikolai demanded.

"This device has enough juice to teleport two of us out of here! But we will still be here in this time. Anyways, one must be me, and now who will be the other?" Richtofen explained.

"Why not all of us? Would we explode?" Takeo asked.

"Sort of." Richtofen answered.

"I'm not going, I like dark room for now, I need break from zombies!" Nikolai said.

"You know what Tak, go with the doc!" Dempsey said.

"But Demp-"

"Just go man, don't worry you'll find us!" Dempsey said to Takeo.

"Well, we need to wait first so we can make sure this device is ready, Takeo, we leave NOW!" Richtofen exclaimed.

"Ok doctor!" Takeo cried.

"Oh Dempsey, I think you'll need this!" Richtofen said throwing him the flashlight.

"Thanks sauerkraut!" Dempsey said.

"Good, we'll have a good time Dempsey, eh?" Nikolai said.

"Yeah!" Dempsey answered with pride.

Then Richtofen's device started to beep.

"Ok Takeo, time to go!" Richtofen said.

"Good bye American, good bye Russian!" Takeo said.

"See ya!" Nikolai said.

"Come close Takeo! Wait a second!" Richtofen said.

He then took his Nazi symbol at his sleeve and ripped it off, and he took off his Nazi pin from his tie and threw it away also.

"Ok, now we're ready." Richtofen said.

"I got my weapons." Takeo said.

"I'm sure you do Takeo, I also have mine!" Richtofen replied.

There was a flash of light then to Nikolai and Dempsey's eyes, Richtofen and Takeo were gone.

**Later...**

**Richtofen's POV**

I had teleported out from that dark room away from that stupid Dempsey, A HA HA HA HA HA! Now, where was I? I was in some sort of forest. It was quiet, nice, dark, stars over my head, BUT NO ZOMBIES TO DISMEMBER WITH MY LITTLE FRIENDS! AAAAAAH! But I digress. My first priority was to get some sleep so I could wake up tomorrow and find Takeo so we can find the place the stupid American and drunk Russian are trapped in.

"Ah here we are then!" I said.

I chose this one tree to sleep against. I set down all my equipment, which included my nazi officer hat, my MP40, my Wunderwaffe DG-2 all beside me, so I know it can still be there later. So with a plan, I went to sleep while still keeping alert.

**Meanwhile...**

**Takeo's POV**

Where has the blasted teleporter taken me this time? I was in some sort of closet, again. Fortunately for me, I happened to have a lighter, I didn't take it out before because of Richtofen's flashlight being more effective. Hey, where was the doctor, I always hated that teleporter when it separates us randomly. I flashed my lighter around, then I jumped back taking my katana out, but it was just portrait. It was some sort of big guy with a mop, sounds like someone had great honor in cleanliness! There was a name below the portrait, Earl Nigma. I thought it would be a good idea to take rest and recharge. I put away my katana and lighter, then I just lay down on the ground and went to sleep.

**8:00 AM**

I was awaken by the sounds of chatter behind the door of this janitor closet, I finally noticed a door, it was so green strangely, I gave a go at it but it was locked. I decided to then take out my M1911 pistol, and I equipped a suppressor I had for it and I shot the door knob once. I emerged to find halls of lockers and young children, teenagers to be precise. I didn't want to be spotted so I decided to walk normally and not make a fuss. I was surprised they didn't look at me funny, considering I have been having blood bath all this time with those dishonorable creatures, I guess I'm cleaner than I thought. I looked at a clock, it was already 8:08 and it was bright so it must be morning.

**Richtofen's POV**

Ah wunderbar, I have finally made it past the night. I heard chatter in the distance, but it wasn't zombies, it was chatter of youth. I grabbed my stuff and decided it was best to not be spotted, I was carrying my Wunderwaffe DG-2 though, my MP40 was on my back. I saw an old man who seemed to have some looks of Mark Twain, push this tall blond kid into this athletic looking guy.

"Blondy meet muscles, muscles blondy. Your report is on squirrel habitats" The man said.

Now all I was hearing was something about the blondy, complaining to the big guy about being a Greta stealer and about them being partners. Them I'm hearing lanky, then I'm hearing blondy not liking how his day is starting.

_Hmm, let's follow the other younglings and see where I end up, now to find those children, what were their names? Lee, Tina, Jenny? GOT IT! And you know what their voices sound like, so it should be fine._

I later discovered these two boys, one with a big red coat some sort of headphones, and the other with this crazy hair style and a big hat, flipping a coin about something. I could see the fear in their voices, reminds me of the time I blackmailed Dr. Schuster to help me do something to Maxis, oh well.

"Uh, best 30 out of 50?" The big hat boy said.

I just continued to watch them for my pleasure, plus I like laughing, and I put on my hat finally so I could have the sun blocked out. Vhat, it's a good idea, no? Wait! Oh, I thought my vril generator was gone! It's still here in my pockets, my bad, must have gone in there when I teleported, oh well...

**Meanwhile...**

**Takeo's POV**

I seem to have wandered down into the lower levels of this place, I saw this big gap in the wall. I walked into this room with a teenage boy wearing a green shirt, black pants, and had this weird, yet fascinating hair style of red.

"Who are you?" He said.

"Excuse me, where are my manners? I am Takeo Masaki, and you are Lee?" I asked.

"Takeo...OH YEAH! You were the guy who was trapped in the pyramid under the school along with these other guys!" Lee said.

"You look troubled, can I be of assistance to you?" I asked.


	3. Chapter 3: Fight or Flight

**Takeo's POV(still)**

"I got some things to take care of!" Lee said.

The boy suddenly ran off.

"Hey come back!" I said running off.

I followed him into this place full of books stacked in neat shelves, I guess it was first time Takeo has seen on in forever. Takeo then saw Lee on some sort of weird rectangular device on his ear.

"Tina, Tina you here? Jenny, wow even the queen of shushing isn't here!" Lee said.

He then put down his device from his ear.

"Ok another strike, so the boys are down, and now so are the girls!" Lee said.

"Ahem!" I said.

His device started to ring.

_Is that a phone? Is this the future?_

"Wait, don't hang up! What do you want! Hello!" He said.

"What is going on?" I said.

His device beeped.

"Do it for dear old dad? Another attachment?" Lee said.

He pressed the screen on his, uh phone.

"No, she hacked my phone, IT'S DEAD!" Lee added.

"I just gotta go for it, like now!" He added while looking at the clock.

It was already 9:00 AM.

"I will strike down the dishonorable ones who wish to hurt you and your family!" I said with pride.

"I guess you can tag along!" Lee said.

"Good." I said.

**Richtofen's POV**

After watching a long the round of heads and tails between the two boys were exceeding farther than I expected it to, oh did I not mention I was in the bushes?

"Tails, tied 99! So first one to a hundred right?" The coat boy said.

_I seemed to have finally noticed this boy has a Spanish accent._

"My toss, your call!" The other boy said while grabbing the coin.

"Heads! No tails, HEADS!" The other boy said.

Then the boy did some weird dancing and a singing style I never heard ever in my time.

"Oh I'm so sorry man! Think of it as super crunchy peanut butter! Anyway, beetle eating blackmail scene take 1, action!" The coated boy said.

He held up this rectangular device, was this a new kind of camera or something? How far in the future did we go anyway? Then I saw the boy with the hat pick up a beetle, OH THIS WAS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!

"If you promise not to taste nasty, I promise to eat you, …FASTY!" The hat boy sang.

"I can't do it!" He added.

"You have to, or we'll be expelled man!" The other boy said.

Then he walked off to another end of bushes. I followed and I saw a boy with a blue shirt, and white tie , who looked like to be filming a girl in a green dress. Then I saw another pair doing the same thing as the first and second pair I've been stock-, I MEAN OBSERVING! I am observing! Don't give the doctor that look!

**Takeo's POV**

I was with Lee in a bush at the entrance of this giant monstrosity of a fence surrounding this building, was this a school or a prison? He made a run for it, but I stayed in the bushes. He was stopped by this man who looked like military man with neck of steel.

"Booyah! Busted! Mr. Ping sneaking out? When will you learn? You'll never outsmart me!" The man said.

"You're in so much trouble! I'm actually going to enjoy this!" He added.

Then he picked Lee up grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Sir, are you working with them, or do they have control of your cyborg brain?" Lee asked.

"Oh, so someone is controlling my little robot brain, and that explains why you're out here and not in detention?!" The man said.

"Prepare to meet your maker!" He added.

Then he appeared to be talking like a computer, then he put down Lee and he walked off to pick up a shovel and cover something with dirt. I came out of the bush joining Lee and I left my Type 100 and M1911 deep in the bush so no one can find it. I then noticed a big sign saying A. Nigma, I guess that's the name of this place.

"Well, that's both good and bad, I'll just take the good part for now!" Lee said.

I followed him outside of the fence, just for something for me to do, for now. He got on this small wheeled thing that he appears to be gliding on, what? Takeo doesn't know what he's on to, but I just keep running through city with city following Lee.

**Later...**

We had arrived at this airport, and we hid behind some bushes where I saw a big plane come into the runway, and I even saw these flying green robots. So, if the future wants to shake things up a bit, SO BE IT!

"Maybe she was bluffing? Or not. DAAAD!" Lee cried out.

"Oh no you don't!" He added running towards a building.

Now I saw what was there, it appeared to have been a sniper or something.

"There he is!" I said following Lee.

We climbed to the top of building to find that the person we saw was gone. Lee found a note and read it aloud.

"Ever here the saying curiosity killed the cat?" Lee read.

"So this was all a trick to freak me out?!" He added.

I looked near the plane to find a couple kissing, then I smelled something worse than Nikolai.

"Sulfur and cologne? You hear?" Lee said.

"Who is this egg smelling vermin?" I asked.

"I'll explain later, but I have questions for you." He said.

**Meanwhile...**

**Richtofen's POV**

After watching the big hat boy eating beatles, the doctor was bored, so I decided to go check on blondy and muscles to see what kind of shenanigans they were up to. They were digging in the dirt, then there was some rumbling and some green ooze came popping out of the ground, and it smelled worse. Ah man, and I thought Nikolai smelled!

"Squirrel gold stinks!" Muscles said.

Then I was hearing some buzzing behind me, it sounded like a swarm of bees, A SWARM OF BEES!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed.

With no where else to run, I revealed myself to those two, I was running away holding up my Wunderwaffe DG-2 just running wherever I could. I ran past the big coat and the crazy hair hat boy and dived into some bushes. They apparently jumped with me as well. I looked up to see this really big muscly kid with a cat shirt feeding a possum some peanuts.

"Well, now that's over, the doctor really needs to be going!" I said to the kids.

"Wait bro!" The Spanish kid said.

Just like that, I was gone. Hiding in the bushes again. I could here them saying, "Where'd he go? Where'd he go?" But being a Major General in the German army, and having almost thirty years of military service, you learn how to hide really well and other things. Later I decided to follow those teenagers to this yellow bus, I watched them take off and I started to follow the bus back to town. While walking, I was thinking of the style those kids had, how far in the future did I..., we go? And what did my Samurai friend get himself into when I was not around him.


	4. Chapter 4: A Samurai's Purpose

**6:00 PM**

**Takeo's POV**

I have been in this Lee Ping's backyard for a little while, just to take some time to meditate. I really wanted to keep moving but, apparently something out of my schedule had occurred...

**2 Hours ago...**

I had decided to follow this boy, Lee Ping home. I had told him that that my Japanese Imperial uniform was on me only because it was the only clothes I had, and that I'm a Samurai. He then decided to bring me to his home to introduce me to his parents because, apparently he thought his parents would be of assistance. How am I supposed to lie to these people that I was a captain of the imperial army? Also, how is he comfortable someone like me? And we had agreed to not tell them about our previous events together with trying saving his father. I arrived at his home and of course I was expecting the parents to react in a matter of distrust. I walked in, kept my boots on, and I stood there on the carpet.

"Mom!" Lee cried out.

I saw a women with a red dress shirt and black skirt walk in, kind of looks like same women Takeo saw at airport.

"Lee, who is this man?!" The women said.

"I really don't want to be of any concern to you, I really should be-"

"No, my son brought you here! I want to know why! Lee go upstairs!" She said.

Lee did as his mother told. I took my boots and sword off and placed them against a wall. She brought me into her living room and sat me down on a couch.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ping, how are you so, so..." I asked, but couldn't finish.

"Calm? Well, I really see the fighter in you, and I was just thinking what someone like you is helping my son?" She said.

"I was helping for honor, and I am looking for a friend." I explained.

"A friend? Now, I'm sure there is more then honor for being with my son." She responded.

"My ancestors led me here for some reason." I explained.

_Or that Richtofen teleported us to future._

"I will be gone by tomorrow if you wish." I added.

Then I saw a familiar man. Wait, it is that man me and Lee saw at airport earlier.

"Honey?" He said.

"I'm sorry, I should go!" I said standing up.

"No no, you are here, but why? And what's with the uniform?" He asked.

"These are my only clothes, and my name is Takeo. Takeo Masaki." I said.

"And would you like to join us for dinner?" He offered.

"Takeo couldn't! And what's your name?" I said.

"I'm Alfred, and my wife Sue, well we can trust you because-" He said, but was cut off.

"Our son only brings people over who he really trusts, and I believe that you have been good to our son because he doesn't fear you! And he brought you here." Sue said.

"Hmm, alright. Can I mediate outside?" I asked.

"Well, Okay." Sure said.

They pointed to their backyard, I sat on the grass listening to the sound of crickets and the silence of night while focusing.

**Back to the present...**

**Lee's POV**

It was 6:30 PM, and I was on a video call with Tina and Jenny.

"We figured out the book belongs to Finnwich!" They both said.

"Why are you guys talking at the same time?" I asked.

"Well we made a deal to tell you at the same time, because we couldn't agree on who should tell you first!" Jenny explained.

"And then you didn't answer your phone!" Tina added.

"Yeah, Kimmie's mom kind of screwed it up! Biffy's fixing it! Hey watch you backs guys things are getting-"

I was hearing grunting coming from my window, it was Takeo. He climbed in my window.

"So, what is this?" He asked pointing at my computer.

"Uh Lee, isn't that one of the guys we heard in the pyramid?" Tina asked.

"Like, how?" Jenny asked.

"Ah yes, Tina, Jenny. Now I remember! You found me and my group trapped in a pyramid you say?" Takeo said impressed.

"Where are your friends Takeo?" Lee asked.

"My German friend, Edward is somewhere. Okay all of you listen!" Takeo said.

"Me and Edward had gotten out of the pyramid to get help, but German comrade is nowhere to be seen!" I explained.

"And my Imperial Japanese uniform are my only clothes!" I added.

"Lee, I'm not sure if we should believe him!" Tina said.

"Really? It's understandable, me and my comrades have been through to much! I mean, how far in future is this?!" Takeo said.

"It's like 2012! Sheesh!" Jenny said.

"Why would you ask what year it is anyway?" I said.

Then dad came in the door.

"Lee, it's dinner time!" He said.

"Okay, see you guys later!" I said ending the video chat.

"Dad, where have you been?" I asked him.

"Oh here and there, a lot of things are a bit boring and complicated for you." He said.

"Well let's eat! Your mom made her famous hot dogs!" He said.

**Takeo's POV**

We went downstairs and we ate these hot dogs. They were good, but while eating, I could sense something odd, I looked outside.

"What Takeo?" Alfred said.

"Nothing, I'm just, nice night eh?" I said.

We went back to eating, but seriously I felt like we were being watched. I will be cautious!

**Meanwhile...**

**Richtofen's POV**

I've been walking for hours, the doctor was starting to get tired. I decided to hide in more forest and teleport off. Did I not mention, my device can charge with heat, and it's pretty sweaty in my pockets, so screw it, JUST TELEPORT! And that's what I did, and now where was I going to end up?

**Later...**

I woke up in front of a circus tent, it looked like an amusement park of some sort! Mother never let me go to these places! I just fell asleep with my weapons, the Wunderwaffe never felt so good!


	5. Chapter 5: We Meet Again!

**6:00 AM**

**Lee's House**

Takeo had fallen asleep in the backyard of the Ping home the night before, and it was the first time the Samurai warrior slept peacefully. At this time he had felt a familiar sense of darkness from twisted dreams. He was dreaming about his ancestors, he could hear their voices.

"Be cautious Takeo Masaki, your journey here will determine the fate of these people!"

"Darkness! Future! TAKE GOOD CARE!"

"The honor of the Masaki's rests only with you!"

"Keep the Ping and the doctor close, they are the key!"

"Here is where you must go!"

In Takeo's head, it was a projection of a circus tent in a fairgrounds near by.

Takeo then woke up from the dream and now knew what he had to. He went back inside the house got his katana, and went out the front door and followed his instincts.

**Meanwhile at the fairgrounds...**

**Richtofen's POV**

It was already morning, and I haven't seen a zombie a couple of days which was good. I decided for my amusement that I check out the tent that I was sleeping outside of. It was dark, I should have kept my flashlight, oh well, I guess the bulbs of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. As I was continuing, I stepped on something and the ground started to shake for a split second then all of a sudden, I was going down an elevator of some sort.

"A HAHAHAHAHA!"

It stopped then I was greeted by more darkness, suddenly I could smell some apple gas in the air, then I was losing my senses and I was knocked out.

**Later...**

The doctor is not pleased! I'm waking up now! Where am I, and where is my Wunderwaffe? All I had was my knife, but that meant blood! And my MP40 to shoot, that is if there is any zombies here. I was back on the surface, in that same tent. I then heard a familiar Japanese voice, it was coming from outside.

"RICHTOFEN!"

"Takeo, is that you?" I said.

I stepped outside to find that, it was him, FINALLY!

"Ah Wunderbar, Takeo you made it my friend!" I said with joy.

"Good! I was thinking you were dead!" He responded.

"Where are you weapons? And what happened to you anyway?" I asked.

"My weapons are somewhere else, and you're not going to believe this but..." He said.

"Yes, well?" I asked.

He then explained about this place called A. Nigma which was a school and that the place they had teleported inside a pyramid that was under that school. He even found the three teenagers who we heard before.

"Hmm, very good! Now, to find whoever gassed me! Come come Takeo! There is a trap door elevator thing, now we gotta " I exclaimed.

We were then looking around then suddenly, we saw two people enter the tent, and then we hid behind a crate.

"Ah, I can barely see my hand in front of my face!" A girls voice said.

She was beside this red haired boy, and her voice did match Tina's.

"That's Lee Ping." Takeo said.

We saw them hold up these rectangular devices, and they held them up and light illuminated out of the device. I saw another figure walk in, her hands looked bigger than what girl hands were supposed to be.

"Ten bucks says there is a secret tunnel in here!" Lee said.

"Yeah, and ten bucks says Jenny will punch herself soon!" Tina said.

I heard a punch sound and a familiar voice, it was Jenny. Then to my eyes, she disappeared.

"We should help Lee and Tina before..." Takeo said.

"Before what?" I asked.

Then Tina disappeared, and Lee started to freak out.

"Tina? Jenny? You guys better be playin' me! JENNY?! TINA?!

Then these weird looking robots appeared from the thin air out of smoke, and Lee was running for his life. Then he disappeared into the floor.

"Takeo, there is our way!" I said.

"An elevator?" He asked.

"Yes." I responded.

"You go doctor, I'll hold them off!" Takeo said.

He jumped to attack the robots with his katana, and I just made my way to the elevator. I found going down into the same place, again!

"Whee, I FEEL SO HIG-"

The elevator hit the ground, then I saw an opening with these curtains up ahead, I started to peak out. There they were, Tina and Jenny were tied up to a chair and hanging above a door in the floor. Oh I'm a poet and I didn't even know it! I still got it, all this time from Der, forget it! I'm listening now! And Jenny was wearing boxing gloves, that explains it! Lee was wearing this blue backpack, and there was this other guy over near this big door, not the one on the ground. I heard Lee talking to this other guy.

"What is going on?!" Takeo asked.

"There is nothing we can do Takeo!" I said.

"You always said patience is a virtue, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're right...Or I am." He responded.

Just like that, we were just watching the conversation between Lee Ping and this bald person.

"Lynch! You're-"

"NUTS?! You are what you eat!" Lynch said.

Then he had this crazy laugh, but mine was better!

"I was going to say crazy!" Lee said.

"Oh, way to jump the gun there!" Lynch responded with his pride gone.

"What do you want?!" Lee asked agitated.

"I'm getting to that!" Lynch said.

"Uh, hello yeah you, bald guy!" Jenny called out.

Lee started sneaking around towards Lynch.

"Yeah, and what happened to all your hair?" Tina asked.

"I can see you sneaking around Lee Ping, now STAY PUT!" Lynch said.

He held up a weapon, wait... THAT'S MY WUNDERWAFFE!

"You probably haven't had hair for a long time! What are you, 90? All that high-tech plastic surgery, but no hair transplants?" Lee asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Lynch responded pointing my Wunderwaffe.

"And girls, just be quiet and be scared, this is between me and Lee!" He added pointing to the tied up girls.

"Then can you let us go? And what is that?" Jenny asked.

"Obviously not! Then he won't give me what I want! And this, I dunno." Lynch responded.

"If he has what you want, then why didn't you abduct him?" Jenny asked.

"Hello? I'm the bad guy, and he's the hero! And you are one of two damsels in distress. And I'm in the middle of explaining something!" Lynch said.

"And if you don't shut your mouth, I might not have choice but to use this...THING!" He added pointing the Wunderwaffe at Lee.

"Now, where was I, oh yeah!" He said knocking a knocker.

A door on the ground opened revealing this green nasty looking, smelly bubbly liquid.

"Ah! What is that?" Tina asked.

"It smells awful!" Jenny said.

"It's old green apple splat, it's gone bad! REAL BAD!" Lynch said fanning his nose.

"Lynch, come on you're wasting your time! The council stole my key, some ninja dude stole it!" Lee said.

"Are you sure?" Lynch said knocking the knob again.

"I'm serious, the council stole my key to open the pyramid, SO LET THEM GO!" Lee said.

"Come on Richtofen!" Takeo said with his hand at his katana.

"Keep waiting!" I told him.

"Shh, don't mention that thing!" Lynch said.

"What? The pyramid under the-"

"I warned you Ping!" Lynch said.

He tried to fire the Wunderwaffe, but it didn't work.

_HA! He forgot to flip the switch!_

He then threw the Wunderwaffe to the side, tried to reach for his knocker again, then Lee grabbed tried to grab his hands to stop him from doing that. Then they bumped right into the knocker, then Tina and Jenny fell into the liquid.

"NO! What have you done?! Tina?! Jenny?!" Lee said looking into the liquid.

Takeo then came running out towards Lynch with his katana out, I followed with my knife.

"Who are you? It doesn't matter! Lee, I really wouldn't touch that it's..." Lynch said.

The pool of green liquid started to drain, and Tina and Jenny were at the bottom.

"GROSS!" Tina said coughing.

"When I get out of here, you are so dead!" Jenny said angrily to Lynch

"You are still alive, but how?!" Lynch questioned.

Then this mist was flowing into the air, then landed and formed into this old man, who appeared to be part machine, but still human.

"An illusion I, The Amazing Finnwich, replaced your harmful sody pop with common uruguayan molasses!" The man said.

"BUT WHY?!" Lynch asked.

Finnwich then knocked him to the ground with a cane.

"Because you my assistant are here to help me, and not dissolve these young lasses! Now help them out!" Finnwich said.

"So Mannifestum, we meet once more! And is that? It couldn't!" Finnwich said shocked.

"Finnwich, it's me Edward!" I said with joy.

"It's Lee, and why are working with Lynch and you know this guy?" Lee asked.

"Our partnership is temporary I assure you! And Edward, you were one of my finest students at Heidelberg!" Finnwich explained.

"Ah heh heh heh..." I said.

"This mechanical magician taught the doctor?! Interesting." Takeo said surprised.

"Now, the reason I am partnered with him because, I protect him and he delivers the one thing I want more than anything! The location of the Antiquis Triangulum!" Finnwich said.

"It's Latin for ancient triangle" Tina said climbing out of the pool wiping herself with a towel.

"Oh so brushed up on Latin are we?" Finnwich said impressed.

"Now my boy, you must tell me everything you know about it!" He said to Lee.

"It's-"

"No, wait!" Lynch said.

"I got this! Hey bald guy, you thought you could tie me to a giant knocker and get away with it!" Jenny said raising her gloves.

"WAIT! You wouldn't hit a man with-"

Before he could finish, Jenny K'OED Lynch.

"HA! Hey Tina, you were right about the gloves, they totally work!" Jenny said.

"It's under the school!" Lee said.

Finnwich walked over to my Wunderwaffe and picked it up and threw it to me!

"OF COURSE! Alexander Nigma you tricky little charlatan!" Finnwich said.

"Why is the parent's council trying to open it?" Tina asked.

"Please don't tell me that they know of it's whereabouts to! Devilish rapscallions! Did they open it? Of course not no one can, not without, and even that can't be opened!" Finnwich said pacing back and forth.

"That's where we need help!" I said.

"Our other comrades Dempsey and Nikolai are trapped in pyramid of yours!" Takeo exclaimed

Lee opened the backpack and took out this strange looking book with a weird triangle as the cover.

"The Mannifestal arquenuese! You have it, but HOW?! Finnwich asked shocked.

"The Tazelwurm kind of helped!" Lee explained.

"But it doesn't matter, you still can't read it!" Tina said.

"Ah but I can!" Finnwich said taking out this big glass cipher.

"This is why they are onto it! But they don't even know it! The time is near!" Finnwich said.

"What time, is this end of world?" Takeo asked.

"Uh, by the way what kind of gun is that?" Jenny asked.

"Well my clever Jenny, this is the Wunderwaffe DG-2, it harnesses the power of 115 to concentrate into a single beam of ZAPPY!" I said crazily.

"You all can't stay! Richtofen, be prepared! As your knowledge will come in handy when the time is near." Finnwich said pulling a lever.

We all returned to the surface with this elevator that popped out of the ground.

"Well, this is where we part, Takeo, COME!" I said walking towards an open space.

"Are we going to teleport again?!" He asked.

"Wait, you said like teleport?" Jenny said.

"Get ready children, as the doctor will have a lot, A LOT, of explaining to do!" I said.

I took out my vril generator and I figured I'd try something.

"A. Nigma High." I whispered into the device.

Then just like that, we teleported off.

**Lee's POV**

"Ok, like what just happened?" Jenny asked.

"Their gone!" I said.

"Were they for real?!" Tina said.

"I don't know, maybe?" I said confused.

**Later that day...**

**Lee's house**

I was on a video chat with my boy Cam, he was showing me one of his blackmail videos of him pouring soup on his lap.

"That's not funny man! My lap feels like a wild hyena got loose in my pants! Dude's playing us like cheap accordions! He's so going down!" Cam said outraged.

"Get this, I found Finnwich! Something huge is happening with that pyramid for sure! I don't know what yet! Even crazier, I met this German guy who had this weird looking gun!" I told Cam.

"Are there going to mummies coming out and walking around school! I would be so into that! And dude I meant to tell you, I meant to tell you I saw this weird German dude on that field trip, and he had big looking gun with bulbs on the side!" Cam said.

"WOW! So he was real! And get this, Finnwich was a teacher of his!" I said.

"What the what?! Can we trust a Nazi?" Cam asked.

"Was he a Nazi? Oh yeah the hat..." I said.


	6. Chapter 6: Pyramid Scheme

**The next Monday...**

**8:00 AM**

Richtofen and Takeo had set up in the library, with their weapons. Suddenly later, they were hearing a PA announcement. "Emergency lockdown is in effect!" Later, they were hearing some weird kind of gun shots. They were out of sight, however, they could see these two different kind of hazmat robots, one white, the other dark. Then they saw two familiar teenagers running towards them, it was Lee and Tina. They watched them enter a door into a secret part of the tunnels, then they saw Tina get crystallized.

"Great not this again!" She said.

One of the robots turned to Lee.

"Knock knock!" A voice came from it.

"You again!" Lee said.

"Richtofen, it's the nut guy, Lynch." Takeo whispered.

"I know Takeo, we could go down there gun's blazing, however, as you always say, patience is a virtue! Ya?" Richtofen whispered.

"Yes, however we must get Dempsey and Nikolai." Takeo said.

"Lee, it is and always be, who's there! Try it!" Lynch said.

He used the hazmat to shoot a red crystal beam at Lee's foot.

"Ok, who's there?!" Lee said.

Then, another hazmat knocked down Lynch's hazmat.

"Sorry about that chap! My associate has a slight problem with you, and he is slightly mentally deranged!"

It was Finnwich's voice, but Lynch talked back.

"Right here! Still in the room!"

"Finnwich, what's going on?!" Lee said.

"Our question exactly!" Richtofen said.

Lee and Tina turned their heads, and saw Richtofen holding his Wunderwaffe DG-2, and Takeo, who was holding his katana.

"Don't disappoint me Mannifestum!" Finnwich said.

"And Edward, what are you doing here?" He added.

"Same reason why we are all here!" Takeo said.

"Yes yes, we're here for the pyramid!" Richtofen said.

"So wait, the pyramid can only be opened during the eclipse, right?" Lee said.

"Better deducted then anyone I've known before!" Finnwich said.

"I knew it! I'm so in! Let's roll!" Lee said.

Finniwch used the hazmat to point his crystallizer at Lee.

"I wish it were that easy! However, this is left to the adults!" Finnwich said.

"Hello? We're adults!" Richtofen said.

"Sorry Edward, however you can't either! I know you claim to have comrades inside! But since our paths may never cross again! I bid you farewell!"

The door started to close, but Tina still had a free leg. She used it to kick a crytallizer in between the door.

"Lee just go! Come back for me later!" Tina said.

Takeo and Richtofen squeezed right through between the door, Lee had to do the same. He just made it, he almost got his leg caught, but he made it.

"Things are going fine!" Lee said.

"Why?" Takeo asked.

"You don't sound like it is." Richtofen said.

"Well, communication to the outside world is gone. One of my friends are in-cased in crystal. And no offence, but I'm stuck with a Nazi and an Imperialist." Lee said

"And you have a weird looking weapon." Lee added pointing to Richtofen's Wunderwaffe.

"The doctor forgives you! Sometimes I look down at myself and think about why I wear this uniform, but yes, it's true. I am from Germany, and Takeo is from Japan!" Richtofen said.

"And once we get whole crowd of you young teens together, then we'll explain ourselves! Right doctor?" Takeo said.

"Ah yes, but first the pyramid!" Richtofen said.

Richtofen, Takeo, and Lee made their way towards the pyramid room. They arrived at the outside shield door, but noticed Finnwich's robots were there. They lifted the shield, and they made their way into the pyramid room and noticed this big looking dark skinned man with a suit. Lee had explained that was a council memeber. And Takeo decided to have some fun with his Katana, dodging some crystal fire in the process. He cut his way through the hazmats, and he went towards the pyramid.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey Tak, are you opening this or not?!" Dempsey asked.

"Patience, Dempsey." Takeo said.

"I'm Sober!" Nikolai said.

"Good for you Nikolai." Takeo said.

Richtofen was standing there due to lack of targets to use his Wunderwaffe. He noticed Lee with a blue tazelwurm on top of him. He ran towards it to try and stab it, but one of the steam-mats took it out.

"Booyah!" A voice came from it as it crushed the blue tazelwurm.

"Biffy? Is that you?" Lee said.

"Roger dodger!" Biffy said.

"Ah yes, wunderbar." Richtofen said.

The steam-mat Biffy was controlling turned to Richtofen.

"Hey, aren't you that guy Ping man was talking about? And I think I remember you from my school trip!" Biffy said.

"Ah yes, you must be the big muscly kid who likes feeding possums nuts. Ya?" Richtofen said.

Lee tried to chase after the council member who had the case. Meanwhile, Richtofen put away the Wunderwaffe DG-2, and took out a Walther 38, and his combat knife, however by the time he got his gun out, he noticed Lee already got the case, and Takeo was standing beside him. And there were two big green grim-reaper hazmats looking at him.

"We're not enemies, I want to know what's in that pyramid as much as you do!" The council member said.

"You should open it!" He added.

"Me? And get zapped? NO WAY!" Lee said.

"I feel great dishonor!" Takeo said.

The council member turned towards Richtofen, and Lee was already holding the two keys.

"Put your gun down if you want to live!" He said.

"Alright, sheesh! Everyone in the future screams louder than Adolf and my mother combined! Sheesh!" Richtofen said.

He threw the pistol at one of the grim-reaper hazmats. Suddenly...

"Exterminate Ping! With extreme chip..."

It was Barrage, and he was headed towards Lee. Takeo couldn't stop him, but Finnwich and Lynch, along with his robots arrived just in time.

"I made you, and I can shut you down!" Finnwich said.

He reached for Barrage's neck, and he pushed a button, Barrage fell.

"Oh hello! The doctor is here!" Richtofen said.

He walked over to his pistol and picked it up.

"Why couldn't you just have told me that all this was going to happen?" Lee said.

"I like to keep all of you guessing!" Finnwich said.

"Takeo doesnt want to interrupt, but Dempsey and Nikolai are getting agitated." Takeo said.

"I've waited 112 long years for this, we will open it once it's ready my Samurai friend!" Finnwich said.

"And where do you think you're going?" He added.

The steam-mats started surrounding the council member.

"I'll take those keys!" Finnwich said taking the two keys from Lee.

"I'll be the one who opens the pyramid, thank you!" Lynch said.

He pressed this remote control, and the steam-mats turned towards Finnwich and the others. Richtofen pulled the trigger, but he just heard a click.

"Silly me! Forgot the mag!" He said facepalming.

Takeo was standing there with his Katana.

"Double crossed by the wigged weirdo himself! I don't believe it." Lee said.

Lynch walked over to Finnwich and took the keys, then he checked his phone

"It's time! I learn the secrets of the universe! I'm going to write a book, and all of you can read it later!" Lynch said.

He turned the keys in the key slots, but he got zapped as well.

"I knew he would try something on me, so that's why I set his clock ahead to precisely one minute!" Finnwich said.

Then Dempsey from inside the pyramid screamed out.

"YOU BETTER GET THAT ONE MINUTE PASSED!"

"Just 55 seconds to go! And I'll open the pyramid." Finnwich said checking a stop-watch.

He turned to Lee.

"With your help of course!" He added.

**55 seconds later...**

A beam of light suddenly came rushing towards the pyramid.

"LOOK OUT!" Lee said.

The pyramid started to glow yellow, Lee and Finnwich put the keys in the key slots.

"It's time my boy! Now, turn the key!" Finnwich said.

Then the pyramid started to glow red, and the door opened. Dempsey and Nikolai came rushing out.

"WOOHOO! We're out!" Dempsey screamed.

"Alright, there is Takeo!" Nikolai said.

The four soldiers came together.

"Yes, the pyramid's answers can finally be mine!" The council member said.

He went running towards the entrance, but Finnwich's robots held him back.

"NOT FAIR! I've waited for my whole life for this moment as well! In the name of science, let me in, PLEASE!"

"You are not going in!" Finnwich said.

He turned to Lee, then Richtofen.

"But we are!" He added.

Lee and Finnwich went inside the pyramid. Richtofen picked up crystallizers and gave it to Nikolai and Dempsey.

"I think you'll like these!" He said.

Then Richtofen heard Lee say.

"GROSS!"

Richtofen walked inside to see there were skeletons everywhere, then put in a magazine into his pistol, and cocked the pistol.

"So, what's up with the World War II uniforms? I don't think it's just for clothes sake." Lee said.

"They traveled a great distance to get here my boy!" Finnwich said.

"You're not saying-"

"Yes, they time traveled!" Finnwich said.

"So that's a real Nazi!" Lee said

"Let's move on with this!" Richtofen said.

"Yes, we shall!" Finnwich said.

He held up this bright cube and it hovered in the air.

"It's just more of the unreadable language!" Lee said.

"Unreadable? You don't read it, you just open your peepers!" Finnwich said.

He took out this glass cipher and began scanning the wall.

"You used it before, what is it?" Lee asked.

"It's a little something Al Nigma created, if only I believed him sooner!" Finnwich said.

"Oh my! Of course, it's always been here!" Finnwich said.

Then suddenly, a hazmat was at the entrance pointing a crystallizer at them. Then it just fell before Richtofen could shoot it.

"And with the flick of a switch, he goes down!"

It was the council member, and he was holding his phone.

"So, should I turn them off, or not?"

Lee then grabbed a bone and ran outside, and Richtofen stayed inside. He was aiming his pistol at the entrance.

"So, this is where it was? All the 115 I could use! All the answers to the mysteries of the ancients, was here all along!" Richtofen said.

"You've come a long way Edward, but remember that I know you know that you're a good person who wants to save the earth from this havoc!" Finnwich said.

"Alright then I'll just check on my men." Richtofen said.

He stepped out of the pyramid, and found that Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo were doing a good job at repelling the robots. He noticed that Lee was having trouble with a grim-reaper hazmat, he fired a bullet in it's head and it took it down.

"HEY! I was just about to get him!" Lee said.

"Sorry!" Richtofen said.

Then Richtofen noticed this hovering vehicle come up from one of the points of the tunnels, and he saw this blue streak haired ninja, and a blonde haired woman.

"Uh, guys, we're a little low! We need to back track!" Nikolai said.

"Hiding eh? Whatever, I don't wanna risk getting captured in an unknwon Z free zone!" Dempsey said.

Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen hid behind a crate, and watched as the ninja and the woman went inside the pyramid, however they were still listening to what was going on in the pyramid.

"After all these years, I have you and the pyramid! How does failure feel, not-so-amazing Finnwich?" The woman said.

"Hey, that's the same chick we heard while we were in there." Dempsey whispered.

"Well, I was going to ask you the same thing! In 20, 19, 18..." Finnwich said.

"Why on earth are you counting backwards?" The woman said.

"You don't deserve to learn of its secrets! Never have, never will!" Finnwich said.

Then they watched as they ran out, but the big council member was still inside.

"GET OUT YOU FOOL! Before."

Finnwich's warning was too late, the pyramid exploded.

"What have you done!" The woman said.

Then Finnwich was coughing, but he put down the book for Lee and the others. The four watched as they took away Finnwich, along with Barrage, and Lynch. Lee ran to get the book, then he led the four towards the library.

"So now what? This Soviet can stay down here! And where are we, since we know when!" Nikolai said.

"You'll see Nikolai!" Richtofen said.

They got to the library door and Lee opened it, and they were in. Lee walked up to Tina, and unfroze her with a crystallizer.

"Who are all these guys? LEE!" Tina said.

"Uh..."

"Very long story! YES!" Nikolai said.

Lee took Tina's phone and called Biffy.

"Again with the phone! This kind of technology almost scares me!" Takeo said.

Lee told Biffy he needed to round everyone up at the genius club, and that's what he did.


	7. Chapter 7: The Place

**A few moments later...**

Tina, Cam, Biffy(along with his cat), and Jenny went to the genius club in the library, and they were all speechless about the crew.

"Oh why hello! You must be the young group that I am supposed to meet!" Richtofen said.

"I knew this guy was real!" Cam said.

"Like hello! What's with these guys?!" Jenny said.

"Holger be having super powers!"

"Well! I haven't seen or heard a girl with that attitude since, uh, 1945!" Dempsey said.

"Sheesh! Don't remind me of Der Riese!" Nikolai said.

"You should feel better now that you are out of vodka!" Takeo said.

"Alright!"

Lee shouted out, and everyone stopped.

"Wait, did someone say something about super powers?"

"So, what happened down there?" Tina asked.

"And who are these guys?" Jenny asked.

"Ah yes, I'm Richtofen!" Richtofen said.

"And that's Takeo, Dempsey, and Nikolai..." He added pointing to the other three.

"We are not of your concern!" Nikolai said.

"HEY!" Jenny said.

"Ahem!" Lee shouted out.

"Anyways, besides the pyramid being blown to bits by Finnwich and the other two soldiers coming out of it."

Tina, Cam, Jenny, and Biffy gasped.

"But I did get the book and cipher!" Lee said holding the objects.

"My book! And now I can read it! WOOHOO!" Jenny said.

She ran off with the book.

"Hey, that's our project!" Tina said.

"And mine! Do you have any idea how long it took me to find Finnwich and that book?!" Richtofen said.

"Snooze and lose news nerd and German!" Jenny shouted from a distance.

"She won't keep out-news nerding me!" Tina said.

She went up to Lee.

"Lunch detention, we'll talk!" Tina said.

She ran off to try and research the book with Jenny.

"Girls! Am I right?" Cam said.

Biffy's cat meowed.

"Oh, but not you little senorita!"

"Okay, what being now?" Holger said.

"Well Ping's got the keys, we goin' down there to check the rubble?" Biffy said.

"Barrage is gone, so why wait?" Lee said

"What about you guys? You in?" Lee asked the soldiers.

"You know what, nah! I gotta see the future first! Then I might join you younglin's!" Dempsey said.

"I'll go!" Nikolai said.

"I'll stay." Takeo said.

"The doctor could get more exercise!" Richtofen said.

"Alright then, be careful Ping man!" Cam said.

Lee and Cam did a bro fist.

"I'm always! And, I've got them!" Lee said pointing to Richtofen.

"How can I trust Richtofen?" Cam asked.

"Because he knew Finnwich, and they obviously have a good relationship, so I guess we need him if we're going to win." Lee said.

"Alright bro, good luck, be careful, now I gotta go take care of my blackmailer!" Cam said.

Cam left the library. Holger, Biffy, and Lee each had a crytallizer. Lee opened the door with his key, and they all went down.

"Hey, you should give one to your pal, for safe keeps." Biffy said.

"Actually, you should be giving it to Holger, as he is more powerful with superpowers!" Holger said.

"Nah, I'll just hold on to it for now." Lee said.

Richtofen equiped his MP40, and Nikolai equiped a sickle ballistic knife.

"Holger wanting to know! Is this Richtofen fellow being real Nazi who be killing so many innocent people? HMMM?!" Holger said.

"Would it matter?" Richtofen said.

Richtofen walked ahead and faced Lee, Biffy, and Holger.

"Besides, right now we could A: Argue about who we are, or B: Do what must be done to bring down whoever all our enemies are! The choice is yours!" Richtofen said cocking his weapon.

"Yeah! Who cares if Stalin couldn't even look at me!" Nikolai said.

"OhhhhK! Can we please go now!" Biffy said.

"Right, let's go guys!" Lee said.

They headed towards the pyramid room.

**Meanwhile...**

Dempsey and Takeo were with Jenny and Tina trying to figure out the book.

"Listen you two, I know you don't have to trust us, well guess what, I don't either!" Dempsey said.

"I like, know we don't trust you guys 100%, but why would you not trust us?" Jenny asked.

Then an old lady, who was the librarian, came and snatched Finnwich's book.

"Hey, give us back Finnwich's book!" Tina said.

"It's pronounced sandwich, now help me stack the books! And you can have your sandwiches back!" The librarian said.

"We don't want sandwich's!" Tina said.

"Excuse me, but they want the book!" Takeo said.

The librarian still insisted that they put away the books, so Tina and Jenny started stacking the books.

"Alright I'll help as well, at least I can try to find a good book to read at least! I left my whole collection back in Nevada, and in 1945!" Dempsey said.

Dempsey joined Tina and Jenny and started to stack the books.

"Why do you always go about 1945?" Tina said.

"Haven't you forgotten? Finnwich told you that we skipped time to get here, and we weren't kidding! I've been wearing this uniform ever since, uh, I believe it was September of 1945! And we've been here and there for about three months." Dempsey explained.

"Whatev's, I just want to get Finnwich's book back!" Jenny said still stocking.

**Back in the tunnels...**

Nikolai, Richtofen, Biffy, Lee, and Holger were in position near the pyramid. They were witnessing the white hazmat robots cleaning up rubble from their fellow fallen robots.

"This brings tears to the doctors eyes!" Richtofen said.

They all looked at Richtofen in confusion.

"What, I'm kind of bored, and I need the anticipation!" Richtofen said.

"Whatever." Nikolai said.

"Maybe we should secure that transport!" Biffy said.

Then a PA announcement was heard. "All work on the pyramid is to stop at once, the experts are on their way! That is all!"

"Perhaps I be having idea cake?" Holger said.

He pointed at the hovering vehicles they saw earlier.

"Not bad idea, but how?" Nikolai said.

"All of you be leaving this to Holger!" Holger said.

"Vhat?" Richtofen said.

Holger sneaked past the hazmat, and did this big jump flip onto the vehicle.

"He's good." Lee said.

"Hold on, you go! We'll catch up!" Richtofen said.

Biffy and Lee grabbed their crystallier weapons and sneaked past the hazmats and then Nikolai and Richtofen followed.

"Alright, how do you start this stupid thing?!" Biffy said.

"Okay let's see, push buttons!" Richtofen said.

Richtofen screamed that out to loud, and the hazmats heard it.

"Hold them off!" Biffy said.

Biffy gave Nikolai his crystallizer and Lee stood by him. They were about to fire, however, only a little burst of the ammo came out.

"Out of juice!" Lee said.

"What are the odds?" Nikolai said.

Richtofen took point while Nikolai and Lee went to the side. Hazmats were firing at them, and Richtofen fired back using his MP40. And the others were struggling to start the vehicle.

"Come on already!" Richtofen said.

Then Holger accidently pressed a button and the vehicle started to move forward.

"I don't know what you did Lanky, but it worked!" Biffy said.

Biffy took over the controls.

**Shortly...**

They made their way deep down into the tunnel, crashing into walls and still at a high speed. Richtofen lost his balance and tripped. Unfortunately, he lost his MP40, and dropped his hat in the vehicle. Holger then gave it a try, and they collided with the other vehicle that was pursuing them, and it exploded.

"Well, that worked!" Richtofen said.

Lee was kind enough to pick up Richtofen's hat and put it back on his head.

"You may be of use!" Richtofen said.

"Your welcome." Lee said.

Then they were seeing a large steel door ahead of them.

"Now would be good time to reverse! No?" Nikolai said.

Holger pressed some buttons, but the vehicle moved faster. The door opened, but another hovering vehicle came out with two green grim-reaper hazmats.

"Everyone duck!" Lee said.

Everyone without thinking did as Lee said. Lee then used one of the broken robots to disguise himself as one of them.

"Hmm..." Richtofen said.

"This little man has some skill!" Nikolai said.

Then Holger started to drive again, but with his eye's closed.

"What are you doing Lanky?! Give me that!" Biffy said.

They entered the door, and it closed.

**Back in the library...**

Tina, Jenny, and Dempsey were finished stacking the books. On the plus side, Dempsey found a book on WWII Nazism and he was reading it with Takeo.

"Maybe I can truly understand what really happened back there..." He said to Tina and Jenny.

But that was when they were stacking the last few books, but this is now. Tina and Jenny were at the librarians desk trying to get their book back.

"Okay, we stacked every book! Can we go now?" Tina said.

"Of course you can!" The librarian said.

"Great then we'll-"

The librarian cut off Jenny.

"But first, I need you to do one more thing!"

"Alright, what?" Tina said.

"I need you to wax my mustache!" The librarian said holding up wax.

"Eew! Gross!" Jenny said.

"Look, just give us the book, or I'll re-stack each book with a surprise!" Jenny said sticking her finger in her nose.

Then the librarian gave them the book and the cipher back.

"Now last chance girls!" The librarian said.

"NO!" Jenny said.

"DARN! I really wanted to look for my date with Finnwich!" The librarian said.

They turned to a page and looked into the cipher, and a dynamic picture of a dolphin jumping over a tropical island.

"Coral Grove?" Tina said.

"What's that?" Jenny asked.

"A place where people get sent who know too much!" Tina said.

"Come on, let's get out of here and I'll tell you everything I know!" She added.

Tina and Jenny exited the library.

**Meanwhile...**

Richtofen, Nikolai, Biffy, Holger, and Lee were inside a secret base looking at a submarine in the distance.

"Woah!" Biffy said.

"Our school has a underground submarine base?" Lee said.

Then they saw two grim-reaper hazmats, only they were blue, along with three other people.

"I'm getting the weird feeling that the dark lords are coming to inspect the station!" Biffy said.

They then noticed The Serpent and hid, then they got back up and saw him go behind a door.

"What's behind door?" Nikolai said.

"Perhaps some 115." Richtofen said.

"Holger be using super powers!" Holger said.

He tried but couldn't pick up anything with his so called, super powers.

"Oh well, you tried!" Richtofen said.

"Thanks anyway Holg!" Lee said.

Then a PA announcement that sounded like Cassandra was heard.

"Attention, there are three to be transported to Coral Grove!"

"Wait, Coral Grove!" Lee said astonished.

Then they noticed three people: Finnwich, Lynch, and the female council memeber who got zapped.

"Wait, why three and not four!"

"A better question is-"

"How are we going to stop this from happening!" Lee said.

"You Richtofen, you should be using giant weapon Holger be seeing earlier!" Holger said.

"Well, as superior as the DG-2 is, it can't penetrate submarine steel!" Richtofen said.

"If it's an electric gun, then why don't you shock the water surrounding it?" Biffy asked.

"There's no guarantee that's enough to blow up the submarine, I can't risk destroying the facility along with us." Richtofen said.

"Sorry comrades, but the doctor is right." Nikolai said.

"So what, we just wait until-"

Lee was cut off by another PA announcement.

"Attention! Please handle all 935 materials with caution! Thank you!"

The they noticed a crane lifting a giant crate into a corner, and it had the Group 935 symbol on it.

"Hey hey, weapons and vodka could be in there eh?" Nikolai said.

He started to make his way towards the crate.

"Not now Nikolai!" Richtofen said.

He went after him, leaving Lee, Holger and Biffy.


	8. Chapter 8: Ready Up!

"Okay, they're off! What now?" Biffy said.

Then they noticed the Submarine was talking off as well.

"Great, those guys are done for!" Biffy said.

"Unless if Holgers super powers be saving them!" Holger said.

He pointed his hand forward and was saying: Wanananananana!"

"Ok, first of all, you don't have super powers!" Biffy said.

"Maybe, magic powers?" Holger said.

Biffy did a facepalm and spoke again.

"Second, we need to get out of here!" Biffy said.

Then Lee saw The Serpent.

"Serpent alert! Down!" Lee said.

He couldn't bare The Serpent's smell, and he was about to sneeze, but Holger and Biffy covered his mouth, then they noticed Serpent was gone.

"Ok, it's safe to sneeze now!" Biffy said.

Lee sneezed, but he did it on Biffy.

"Not on me!" Biffy said.

"Ok, am I being paranoid, or did he see us? Why does he keep doing that?" Lee said.

"No time for the arguing, now being the time for the escape!" Holger said.

Holger stealthily made his way towards a latter, and when he got there, he signaled Biffy and Lee to follow.

"I can't believe this guy is handy!" Biffy said.

They made their way towards the latter, and they climbed it. When they got to the top, they saw the door, closed, and there were only hazmats everywhere.

"Ok, so we just wait it out until it opens again?" Biffy said.

"Now, where do we hide?" He added.

"There, we hide with the fishes!" Lee said pointing at a crate with a fish engraved on it.

**Meanwhile...**

Tina and Jenny were researching the book in the hallways of the school.

"So, if Coral Grove is some secret place of evil, then what's with the cute dolphin?" Jenny said.

"Maybe dolphins are secretly evil!" Tina said sarcastically.

"Nice with the sarcasm news nerd! So what's up with this place anyway?" Jenny said.

"All I know is it's where they took ex-Principal Wurst, football coach, drama teacher, and..."

"What?" Jenny said.

"Wait a second! Brandy's place! I found an access code for the Coral Grove website, but they changed the passcode and I lost access!" Tina said.

"Ok, so that means we gotta get into Brandy's? She doesn't like you, and everyone hates me." Jenny said.

Then they noticed Dempsey and Takeo walking down the halls.

"Stupid book, there's D-day, the holocaust, Mein Kampf, V-E day, BUT NOTHING ON 935 OR 115!" Dempsey said.

"What?" Jenny and Tina said.

"We fear this common enemy is here, but there is not trace in history." Takeo said.

Then Cam started coming down the halls.

"But she likes him!" Tina said pointing at him.

"What's going on anyway?" Takeo asked.

She stood up.

"Cam, can you do us a huge solid?" She said.

"Love to Tin-bo-been, but el-pres is busy!" Cam said.

Jenny stood up with her finger in her nose.

"It's a Lee Ping spy thing, you need to get us access to Brandy's home. Can you just talk to her?"

Then the news popped up on the television on the wall.

"No need to fear Chaz here! And I'm broadcasting without you know who!" Chaz said holding up a vandalized photo of Tina.

"HEY!" Tina said.

"Dishonorable!" Takeo said.

"What an attention whore!" Dempsey said.

"And I know you can all stare at my face for hours, but brace yourself that is the icing of my delicious face cake! Someone dropped off a little something! Hit it Stepak!" Chaz said.

Then Cam popped up on the screen.

_"Like I totally love you and I don't want you to go away!"_

Then is showed Cam doing the stupid dance he was told to. Plus some clips of the jocks: Steve and Trevor, pouring hot soup on their laps, then Cyrus' beetle video, then it transitioned into Cam's soup lap video. Then another voice was heard.

_"My heart goes bitter path!"_

Then Cam.

_"Cause your love is so arita!"_

Then Jenny and Tina couldn't help but laugh, Dempsey was standing there with a hard serious face, trying to not laugh, and Takeo had a straight face.

"Un-cooloyo! El pres commands you to shut this down!" Cam said.

He then noticed Tina and Jenny laughing.

"What? You two! That's it, El Pres is so out!" Cam said walking away.

"Wait, did we screw up our one chance to get into Brandy's?" Jenny said to Tina.

"Oh."

"Such dishonor! They are used for someone's amusement, Takeo knows that it sucks! " Takeo said

"Also, we're meeting in the gym for an assembly at 2:45! Did I mention I'm Chaz? Tootles! Oh wait, there's one more thing! We've got our own frienemy relationship in the school, but don't worry, I think we can all be friends right? Roll the interview Stepak!" Chaz said.

It showed Chaz in front of the library, and then it showed Takeo and Dempsey coming out of the library doors.

"Hi I'm the Chaz, and who might be you mysterious people?" Chaz said.

"Ok, back off!" Dempsey said.

It showed Dempsey pushing back Chaz, and Takeo striking with his Katana and the camera went blank. Then the news showed Chaz(present time) again.

"No need to worry! Good thing we've got an extra camera! Anyways, that's it for now! BYE!"

The television shut off. Then Jenny and Tina looked at Dempsey and Takeo in disbelief.

"What? He was so annoying!" Dempsey said.

"And Takeo didn't like look of that technology! I've seen many things of advanced weaponry, but future is a little too much for an old Samurai!" Takeo said.

**1:50 PM**

**Back underground...**

Lee was still looking to see if the door was going to open.

"This is taking forever! And the smell of Frozen fish is really started to get to me!" Lee said.

"Starting, after four hours!" Biffy said.

"Free salted herring? This is best day in Holger's life!" Holger said taking out salt.

"Why would you carry a salt shaker with you?" Biffy said.

"Does Lee of Ping's knowing where Richtofen and Nikolai being are?" Holger said still eating.

"They should be fine! They're experts in this field!" Lee said.

Biffy shut the crate of fish.

"You're done! It stinks!" Biffy said.

"Lee, Biffy won't be letting Holger eating free salted herring!" Holger said.

"Biffy, leave him alone! And Holger enough with the herring, you're grossing us both out!" Lee said.

**Meanwhile...**

Richtofen and Nikolai had broken into the 935 crate they saw previously. They closed the gap they made and Richtofen took out his Wunderwaffe DG-2 and used the bulbs for lights and thee were plenty of weapons inside.

"Hmm, weapons!" Nikolai said.

"Yes, hush now, we should take some." Richtofen said.

Nikolai grabbed two Winter's Howl and AK74U mags. Richtofen grabbed an STG-44 for himself, and a BAR for Dempsey, but there was also a new uniform.

"Now what, we could wait in here?" Nikolai said.

"I suppose, let's just wait until the coast is clear, we can't underestimate the army's here, even with our fire power." Richtofen said.

"Let me get changed." He added.

He turned off the light and started changing. Then he was done.

"Ok, you can look now!" Richtofen said.

He turned on the lights again, and he was wearing a new uniform, and his old one was on the floor.

"Deserty look?" Nikolai said.

"Yes Nikolai, this is lighter and less tight, I love it!" Richtofen said.

**2:45 PM**

**A. Nigma Gym**

Back at the school, Cam was still trying to get clues for his blackmailer. Chaz tried interviewing him, and told Cam that he heard a squeaky sound when the film was dropped off. And he ran into Jenny and Tina.

"Cam, did you talk to Brandy yet?" Tina asked.

Then Chaz hit him with his mic.

"Come on Mr. Pres, about the mice?"

"I told you this interview is over dude!"

Cam walked away and went to report to Brandy and Cyrus about the mouse theory. And Jenny and Tina needed another way to get into Brandy's place.

"So, what's Plan B?" Jenny asked.

Then suddenly on the stage was a familiar man, and he went up to a mic on the stage.

"Hey kiddos!"

"Ok, is that Mr. Wurst or am I hallucinating?" Tina said.

"No, Tina you're not hallucinating! Mr. Wurst is back! Let's here it!" Chaz said clapping.

"Thank you Chaz! Gummy worm?" Wurst said.

"Aah! Wait, I thought it was real." Chaz said.

"Stepak edit that part out." He whispered.

"So where have you been? What happened to Barrage? And does it have anything to do with the mice?" Chaz said.

"Well, I was on a little research trip, no you got me! I was working on my tan! And do you think Chaz is the only one getting a chewy worm?!" Wurst said.

A pinata of Wurst's head was lowered from the ceiling.

"Dig in! You'll get in trouble if you don't!" Wurst said.

Everyone started to throw whatever they had, and the pinata broke and candy came pouring down. Dempsey and Takeo entered the gym, and everyone went quiet.

"What?" Dempsey said.

Takeo and Dempsey went to the side, and everyone just continued grabbing the candy.

**Meanwhile...**

Biffy, Lee and Holger had noticed the door finally opened. They ran for it, but Lee was trapped and surrounded by guards with crystallisers.

"Mr. Curious Cat Lee Ping, we meet again!" A PA voice said.

"It's so fun to make them sweat!"

"Ok, you got me! What do you want?! Hello? Someone? Anyone?" Lee called out.

"Ah, making them wait! Suspense building. 'Oh no, what will they do with me?' Suspense: something for both the hunter and the hunted."

"Your spooky! We get it!" Lee said.

"Opening a pyramid, and sneaking into a top secret military base? You've been a curious cat and a busy mouse, Mr. Cat-Mouse Ping! However, maybe it's time to see how good you really are!"

"Ok! Video games, my place! You can have the good controller if you let me go!" Lee suggested.

"I was thinking more real, less virtual. There is one way out, an elevator. Find it before I find you!"

"Or what, you'll kill me?" Lee asked.

"Let's go with it and see where we end up!"

"Right. I don't know my way around, and you have an army." Lee said.

"Don't worry! Just me!"

The robots were shut down, and the light went out.

"That was nice of him." Lee said to himself.

Lee started to wonder around, then he came out of nowhere and knocked him to the lower level. Then he tripped Lee, and he got back up.

"That does it! You want me? COME ON!" Lee shouted out.

Lee was trying to wander around, then he came to this crate.

"It's not much fun when I can totally smell you! Why do you stink so bad anyway? Must be hard to get a date!" Lee said.

Then Lee was kicked into a crate, and it turned out it was filled with crabs. And he saw him: The Serpent.

"I should have know a spoiled kid would be no competition, too much time playing video games, and drinking rat-ta-ta-tap gre-"

Then before Lee's eyes, he was just frozen solid. He looked and saw Nikolai and Richtofen.

"What, he talked too much!" Nikolai said.

"Where were you guys?!" Lee said agitated.

"And nice new outfit Richtofen..." He added.

"Sorry, we had to get some stuff, now that we're done, let's go. I've found a teleporter as well." Richtofen said.

Nikolai and Richtofen started to walk away, and Lee followed them to the 935 crate they were in.

"What is 935?" Lee asked.

"All in good time my clever Ping, all in good time!" Richtofen said.

They dug deep into the crates interior and found the teleporter. Only, this teleporter served as a mobile one. He could put it on his back.

"Alright, if my calculations are correct, we'll teleport back to A. Nigma." Richtofen explained.

"Are you ready?" Nikolai asked Lee.

"Uh..."

"Ok, he's ready! NOW!" Richtofen shouted.

He activated the teleporter, and they teleported off.

**Lee's POV**

I opened my eyes, and found that I was back in A. Nigma. And I ended up in the Earl Nigma closet.

**Nikolai's POV**

Ok. Now I open my eyes, and there'll be vodka! Eh? Ok, 3, 2, 1! I'm in... darkness. And it was spacious, and I noticed some light, and it was visible to look down at the floor, and I dropped down, and well, A. Nigma...

**Richtofen's POV**

The flashy lights ended, and I woke up and the place seemed to be a little pink. I got up, and the doctor looked at his feet and found the floor had fancy colored squares. And I looked up and saw Tina holding some sort of piece of paper.

"How did you-"

"What are you doing!" Came another girl voice.

I saw this young teenage girl in some pink wear. I'm not going to lie, I like 21st century style better then '45's.

"Who are you!" She asked.

I just ran out of there, and saw an elevator. I went inside, but it stopped and took me back to the same floor. And I saw this big guy with this big moustache.

"Hey, no fascists in my building!" He said.

I used the teleporter to get away. Suckers! Then it was a bright light, and I was back in the library of A. Nigma. And I saw Dempsey, Nikolai, and Takeo.

"Where the hell have you been!" Dempsey asked.

I didn't say a word and went inside the room where the secret door was, and I placed down everything: The teleporter, the STG-44, Wunderwaffe DG-2, and Dempsey's BAR. And I placed it beside Takeo's Type 100 and M1911, Nikolai's Winter howl(s) and AK74U, And Dempsey's M16 and crystallizer. If you're wondering where we keep all our stuff, well...it's in a big box, and can only be opened by any one of us, because, I did make four keys for each of us. And we sleep in the library, while keeping hidden. We do lock the door to the club.

Then I turned around and I found myself staring into Dempsey's eyes.

"Nikolai told us everything, now what do you have to say?" He said.

"Oh, and you look better in the Africa Korps uniform." He complimented.

"Thanks Dempsey, good thing I found you your classic." I said.

I showed him the BAR, and that was it for the night.


	9. Chapter 9: Crack It!

**Meanwhile…**

Back at the hydra, Biffy and Holger had found Lee was nowhere to be seen, but found The Serpent was frozen solid. They went back upstairs and back to the first floor and they saw Cam, and they took him and ran out of there.

**8:00 PM**

Lee was chatting with Cam online, and Cam told him it was Grayson who was the blackmailer all along

"Grayson? But why?" Lee asked.

"That's what I gotta find out!" Cam said.

"So where did you go? Biffy and Holger were super worried ese!" Cam added.

"Well, our German friend, I guess, found a teleporter thing, and he used it, and it worked!" Lee explained.

"No way bro! I gotta try it!" Cam said.

"Yeah, but the fish and the teleporter are kind of grossing me out right now." Lee said.

"Ok, got to go Ping man!" Cam said.

Cam got off the chat. Then Jenny and Tina popped up.

"Lee, where've you been?" Tina asked.

"Set up, locked up, beat up! That just about covers it… I was way out of cell range. And Richtofen wasn't really lying about teleporting, it really works!" Lee explained.

"Get this, we have access to the Coral Grove website!" Tina said excited.

"And Brandy's mom is a judge, so it's kind of limited access! Legal documents and stuff." Jenny explained.

"We're going to bring all this up and go over it before we lose the password again!" Tina said.

"Woah, cool! Hey see if you could find anything about 935?" Lee said.

"What?"

Lee's mom knocked on the door and peered into his room.

"I know, lights out." Lee said.

"No, take a bath, you smell like fish market!" His mom demanded.

"Ok Lee, we'll see what we find! Bye."

The chat ended and Lee went to take his bath.

**At the Hydra…**

The Serpent was in his office recovering from being frozen, and he was printing out some pictures of Lee's family, and of pictures of Group 935. And he was finishing sketching a picture of the two soldiers he saw today while he was frozen. Which were Nikolai and Richtofen. The Serpent was going to keep the drawings in his office. He took a picture of his drawings and sent them out to his superior, Cassandra. And he decided to make a call to Cassandra.

"What?" She said angrily on the phone.

"Oh Cassandra, sorry if I was disturbing any sleep or whatever…"

"What does my assassin want? Can't I get any rest at any time without interruptions?"

"I sent you something on your e-mail, they may be of interest to you."

"Grrr. Alright, fine! I'll see what they are."

There was typing heard on The Serpent's end of the line, and keyboard pressing, along with a couple clicks. Then Cassandra responded.

"Do you have any idea who this is?!"

"No, that's why I mailed them to you. Just because you know, you almost know everything! You had tried to get those fancy weapons of this so-called 935."

"How did you come up with this?!"

"I saw them, today. That is why I was all frozen downstairs."

"We'll discuss this later. I will inform 'His Eminence' about this."

Cassandra then hung up. The Serpent turned to Priscilla.

"You going to be ok here?"

His snake gave out a hiss.

"Daddy's got to get some DNA data. I'll be back in a jiffy."

**1:25 AM**

The Serpent was in Lee's house collecting samples. He had collected Alfred's razor blade, and had gotten a bandage from Sue.

**Meanwhile…**

At Tina's house, Tina and Jenny were researching the Coral Grove website and the book.

"Ok, these files are driving me insane! Why are there a billion numbers instead of anyone's actual name?!" Tina sighed in frustration.

"You think that's frustrating? Try the book! Why would Finnwich take one page out of it!" Jenny sighed throwing the book down.

Tina reached into her little fridge and pulled out some ice cream.

"Ice cream break?" She asked.

"You know it! What do you got?"

"Vanilla, and a mix of every flavour there is when I'm feeling adventurous!" Tina said.

"OMG! That's my all-time fav!" Jenny joyfully said.

They took a bite of some of the ice-cream.

"Mmm, so good!" Jenny said.

"So, should we talk about something else, something normal?" Jenny asked.

"Sure, what do normal girls talk about again?" Tina chuckled.

"Well, boys of course!" Jenny suggested.

"Quick, who's the first gut to pop into your head?" Jenny quickly asked.

"Uh, you first!" Tina said.

"Ok same time! On three! One, two…"

"LEE!" They both screamed out.

"I thought you guys were BFF's! You like-him, like-him?"

"Well, kind of." Tina hesitated.

"Great, I can't believe I finally have a cool friend and we like the same guy!" Jenny said.

"I know. Wait, you think I'm cool?" Tina said surprised.

"I did, but now we like the same guy, and this is so going to end bad!" Jenny said.

"Well, we're smart girls I'm sure we can figure something out!" Tina said.

"Good point! Now let's crack the legal code, and then we crack the Lee code!" Jenny said.

**Lee's house…**

Lee was having a dream, but a bad dream. It was Tina and Jenny dangling over green apple splat, and Lynch's voice was heard.

"You only have time to save one Lee! Who will it be?"

Tina and Jenny called out and begged to Lee. Then they fell into the splat and they were seen floating on the water's surface croaking like frogs, then they were seen going in the water and back up, and they were frogs for real. The last thing he saw was flashing numbers of 935 and 115. He then heard his phone ringing and he woke up and answered it.

"Lee, danger! Some bad times be happening to you today!"

It was Holger.

"Holger it's 1:30 in the morning, can you just-?"

"No! 9:30 tomorrow big chicken to be crushing you! Holger knows, because of magic powers!"

"Holg, you don't have magic powers, you probably ate too many chicken wings before bed, now let me sleep!"

**Meanwhile…**

At A. Nigma high in the library, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen have found a way to adapt in settling there. Richtofen was the only one up trying working where the entrance to the tunnel is. He was trying to make some modifications to the teleporter he had found. He was trying to make sure that it functions properly so, you know. The randomness that may occur doesn't occur.

"And done!"

He looked at his teleporter and he had to make sure it really worked.

"Alright, let's see."

Richtofen pulled the switch but he was stopped by Takeo who was at the door.

"What is it now doctor?" Takeo asked.

"Ah Takeo, come join me! It's perfect so I can test if this blasted thing will listen to me this time!"

"I hate the thing, but alright." Takeo sighed.

"Well, I'm not sure where we'll go. Let's go pay a visit to our friend Tina, ya?"

"It would be most intruding-"

"TOO LATE! Pushed the button already!"

They teleported off. When the flash ended, Richtofen was in a closet and he was suddenly greeted by light, he fell over. He got up and noticed Tina and Jenny staring at him oddly.

"Well, that worked." Richtofen said tiredly.

He put down his head and fell asleep. He later awoke to see Jenny, Tina, and Takeo were looking down at him, and his teleporter was at the side.

"Did it work?" Richtofen asked.

"Yes it did." Takeo said lifting him up to his feet.

Richtofen picked up his hat and put it back on straight.

"Ok, like what is going on?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"Well, at least you know the teleporter works." Richtofen responded.

"Alright, are we going back?" Takeo asked.

"Wait a second, aren't you going to help us with these files?" Tina asked pointing at her computer.

Richtofen looked at all the numbers on the files on her screen.

"What is this for?" Richtofen asked.

"Well, we got this password for this site for this secret place called Coral Grove." Tina explained.

"Sounds like a cheery place." Richtofen said.

"More like evil. Richtofen, you remember ancient ruins?" Takeo said.

"Yes, Shangri-La sounded like a cheery place, until the un-dead came and ruined it." Richtofen said.

"Where are these places?" Jenny asked.

"The better question would be when those places were." Richtofen said.

Richtofen put the teleporter back on his back.

"We must be going back now!" Richtofen said.

"Come Takeo." He added.

Takeo got close to Richtofen, and Richtofen pulled the switch.

"Good luck with the Coral Grove stuff." Richtofen said to Tina and Jenny.

Richtofen and Takeo were gone out of Tina's room and they were back in the library of A. Nigma.

**8:10 AM**

Lee that morning had previously tried to catch Grayson, but they lost him. And Biffy was showing him a camera he placed in his office.

"Move out of the way, you're blocking the shot!"

Biffy noticed The Serpent's snake was blocking the camera. Then they noticed that Tina and Jenny were running towards them, and they seemed to want to tell Lee something.

"I don't exist?" Biffy grumbled.

"Ok, one at a time! What is this?" Lee asked.

"Oh look Tina, you're going to be late for the news!" Jenny said looking at the clock.

"What?!"

Then Richtofen and Dempsey came walking down the hallways. Richtofen wasn't wearing his African Korps top, or his Nazi officer hat, he was just in his dress shirt and black pants.

"Oh, so what's all the fuss, where's the fire?" Dempsey asked.

Then suddenly, CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! Was heard.

"Well, fancy pants meeting you brain pans around these parts! Notice everyone is gone, and in class!"

"But the bell hasn't even-"

"Three, two, one." Barrage interjected Tina.

The bell suddenly rang.

"Well, you're officially late! Which means, say it with me! Everyone gets!"

"Detention!"

"But sir, since Principal Wurst…"

"Is back, what does that make you!" Tina finished for Lee.

"Do you even have the power to give us detention?" Jenny asked.

"Wurst here? I thought I could smell somethin' slimy trying to ooze my leadership! Ok Wurst, time to see who the real principal is! And it's me!" Barrage said.

He turned to Dempsey and Richtofen.

"And what in cherry dropping eyeballs are these guys? State your business here!" Barrage barked.

"Think that you could take me!" Dempsey said.

He took out his BAR.

"Ok Dempsey that's enough! Let's go see what else you could fight, ya?" Richtofen said pulling him away.

Dempsey put his weapon away.

"Hey Barrage, been to any sub-bases lately?" Lee asked.

"Ping, if I could close that coral cavity that never stops spoutin' sandwiches, then I would! But that'd be a criminal offence! Now get to class, and get learnin'!"

Tina, Jenny, Biffy, and Lee headed their way to class, leaving Dempsey and Richtofen with Barrage.

"Well, our business is ours!" Richtofen said.

Richtofen walked away, and that left Dempsey.

"Don't mind the doc, that's who he can be! A little crazy."

"State your name little Stacey prowl junior!" Barrage said.

"You've got no idea who you're talking to? I'm theme Tank Dempsey! I've been through hell and through time!"

Meanwhile, Cassandra was watching Barrage's POV through his cyborg eye.

"Oh really, tell me more! And come to my office, if you are the real! Well pour mustard on my shirt and call me crazy, but I think I found me a real soldier!" Barrage said.

"Come with me! But don't be wavin' your weapons around my school, got it!" He added.

"Fine, but hurry it up, or I'll break something!"

Cassandra took a screen-shot of Dempsey, and sent it out to Eminence.

**Dempsey's POV**

What's up all you Treyarch huggin'…whatever. I'm just followin' this military general guy, he seems nice. I'm going down the halls to his office. We walked in, and I swear I heard the words "Cheating" I saw the office was filled with candy machines, and there was this guy in a suit and tie with this round hat, along with Cam. And that other man I think was named Mr. Wurst.

"Cheating, in my school! Automatic expulsion!" Barrage scolded.

"But your sentencing is too harsh! Suspension maybe! And as principal I think that will be fair!" Wurst said.

"He's got a point! And fair is fair!" Cam agreed.

"You are not, and I repeat! Not Principal! And this room and everything in it is mine!" Barrage scolded at Wurst.

"Except for this!" He said throwing out a candy machine.

It hit one of the students outside.

"I'm okay!" Came from outside.

"So get out!" Barrage finished.

"And you! You're no longer welcome here, Mr. Cheater Pumpkin eater!" Barrage said to Cam.

Cam sadly walked out of the office, but Wurst was still ready to stand up for Cam.

"Make yourself close by, I'll get to you in a moment." He said to Cam.

"You were my replacement, and this is my office! So take all your silly toys and get out!" Wurst said throwing Barrage's wooden duck out the window.

"You just signed your obliteration warrant!"

"Principals, can I go to the bathroom?" Cam asked.

"SIT DOWN! And Dempsey, this is going to take a while, why don't you wait for a little bit." Barrage said.

"Fine." I said.

I just closed the door, and waited with Cam.

**Later…**

I saw Biffy come along, and he went in the office. The two principals were fighting over a grenade.

"Uh I was sent down to the Principal's office. Who's the real Principal? Robot, or candy man?" Biffy asked.

Biffy threw the grenade away, and it exploded. Turns out it was real, and weapons seemed fine, but I didn't need my weapon yet.

"You got a camera in the casino?" Cam asked Biffy.

I took a look, and I saw a man, which matched the description of the ninja Nikolai told me he froze the day before, and his snake was blocking the shot.

"The phone is not your girlfriend!" Biffy said.

**Library…**

**Takeo's POV**

I was merely taking my time, meditating for the peace of mind. Previously, I had met this little eleven year-old girl, which seemed out of place for a high school. She seemed the be very intelligent, but Takeo couldn't match what she had. Richtofen however started on this little device.

"Last night, with some leftover material of the teleporter, I'm constructing a device inspired by something from Gryphon…I mean my mind. You'll see later." He told me earlier.

He was still working on it near that little child. And we did introduce each other, and her name was Ruby Kwee. I then noticed Lee across the library. All I heard was something about this other girl in pink calling him 'A lady's man'. I went to see what the fuss was about. It was the room where we were keeping all the guns, and it was a teenage boy with glasses in a wheelchair.

"Locked! Outsmarted by the common hydraulic break!" He said.

"But we're two against one!" Lee said.

Him and the pink-outfitted girl tried to still push him, but there was this sticky substance that was shot at them.

"Sticking only makes it worse!"

Wheelchair boy drove off faster than Hiroshima just right past me. I tried to cut through with my katana.

"Hang on!" I said.

The problem was that my katana didn't cut through, it got stuck. I managed to pull it out, but they exited the library and I just followed them to make sure they were ok. They were struggling, and they were just complaining. As we were making out way down the hallways, I did catch a glimpse of Tina and Jenny. Then Lee and that girl fell on the ground, and I helped them up.

"Stay away you…you!"

The girl hesitated to finish her sentence, then her and Lee just went along and I started to make my way back to the library. Jenny and Tina approached me.

"What was up with Lee and Brandy?" They asked.

"Actually, I do not know. I just saw them with a disabled wheelchair boy." I said.

"Grayson?" Tina asked.

"That's his name. Ok Tina thank you, Takeo's got two more names in this place." I said.

I made my way down the halls to follow them.

**Dempsey's POV**

Camilio looked a little worried, his friends weren't answering his calls, and Biffy's ninja dude cam was still blocked by the snake.

"Just use vibrate or something!" Cam said.

"I didn't want to resort to this but you earned it."

Biffy pushed a button on his phone, but it turned out the snake did let go, and there was a new problem.

"Not the chord, now it's only got battery power!"

"What's our little friend doing?"

I took a look to see that The Serpent or whatever his name was, looking into a microscope.

"Alright, I've got other business to attend to." I said getting up.

I got up and walked away into a random way, I heard a ring in the hallway, must be for next period or somethin'. I may not know much, but I can remember how high school works with the transitioning. I continued and I saw Lee with this pink-suited girl sitting by some lockers.

"So, can't decide between Tina and Jenny? I know it's a tough choice! Vanilla, rocky-road! Am I right?" Came from the girl.

"How did you know?" Lee asked.

"Hey, what's goin' on here?"

I walked up to them.

"Dempsey?" Lee said surprised.

"Oh nothing, but I know Ping here likes Tina, and it's pretty obvious!" The girl said.

"Oh, and I'm Brandy, it's good to meet you, I think…" The girl added.

"Lee Ping, I know you've got guts, and I know that Tina girl and you…You both fit each other like, like me and my American weapons let's just say."

"Yeah! Listen Ping, you're a brave guy, but you can be a ginormous chicken!" Brandy said.

"Giant chicken?"

"Look, don't be an idiot like everyone else! You risk your life every day, but you can't tell a girl how you feel about her! LAME! Snooze, lose!" Brandy expressed.

"You know what? Can you wait here!" Lee said.

He got up and ran.

"Go get her champ!" Brandy said.

"You go little Ping man!" I said.

**In the library…**

**Richtofen's POV**

Tina and Jenny were beside me on the desk, and I was still working on my little device. I just thought it would be funny to listen in.

"Look, sorry about before." Jenny said.

"Hold on I think I got something! These numbers are the days that Coach Pummel and Mrs. Lob disappeared, and these two numbers in front are coded initials!"

"Tina you just didn't crack the code, you broke it!"

Jenny and Tina shared a high five, then they were babbling about how they wanted to tell Lee.

"Ah yes, very good! Now, I think I got something from my device."

I opened the rectangular device which I want it to be a copy of the Hacker device.

"Can you two look out for that?" I asked.

I went to the genius club to get my Wunderwaffe DG-2, and you heard the doctor right! I got it from the box, and I also put on my Africa Korps top, and nazi uniform hat and went back, and I noticed that Tina was gone.

"Alright, what are you going to do with that?" Jenny asked scared.

I turned it on, and adjusted the power, I only needed a pinch, and I fired into the device, it was a little bright, then the device gave a little three beeps.

"It worked, oh Schuster if only you were here to see this!" I cried out with joy.

"Who's Schuster? And I still don't really like you!" Jenny asked.

"Given the circumstances, I think it's in our interest to work together!" I said.

"I totally agree!"

Nikolai was standing there reading something about Russia. Basic history and what-not.

"So what kind of crazy thing did you do today doctor?" Nikolai asked.

"I made a hacker, I can hack almost anything!" I said excited.

"Well look what I found on top of me when I woke up!"

Nikolai held up a little doll. It looked like the matroyshka doll we found in the Cosmodrome in Baikonur.

"I hate you Richtofen!" The doll said to me.

"Well, I'm keeping it, and I also did find yours!" Nikolai said.

He reached into his pockets and pulled out, me? It was my own matroyshka doll!

"Hi!" It joyfully said.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go to Detention…" Jenny got up.

She just made her way to the library doors, then Takeo walked in with his own matroyshka doll of himself.

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" It shouted.

"Takeo found this little works of craftsmanship in hall hopping around. How could it be here? Did doll follow me?"

Jenny just stood there, and I know it is weird, but at least the dolls seems weird enough.

**Meanwhile…**

**Dempsey's POV**

Brandy was playing a game that involved birds or something on her phone. Man I wish we had that while we were running for our lives. Then I heard an announcement that was Cam's voice.

"Grayson Potter, come to the principal's office immediately!"

Then I heard Barrage say: "Hey got off that!"

"Why didn't we think of that before?" Brandy asked sarcastically.

Then I saw a wheelchair dude, which appeared to be Grayson.

"A setup, but you forgot about this!"

Grayson just pushed a button and zoomed off.

"This is impossible!" Brandy scolded.

Then I heard a little voice say: "Hey good lookin'!"

I looked down at the same doll of me I saw in that Russian Cosmodrome, I picked it up.

"Hey where did you come from?"

"From that place, where else?!"

"Weird…" Came from Brandy.

Brandy was looking away, and talking on her phone.

"Grayson's gone, sorry Cammy…We lost him." She said.

"Oh, Dempsey, you know him. Uh huh, from a pyramid from another time? Ok, bye."

I was already gone back the library. And that was it…

**Meanwhile…**

Lee and Biffy were talking about Holger's dream being true, and how coincidental it was he got crushed at 9:30. They sat in detention, and with Tina and Jenny there, it was just uncomfortable and awkward. Moments later, the door suddenly opened with Richtofen standing there with his Hacker device.

"Well, that works. Oh sorry, better close it up. Ya ha ha!" Richtofen said.

Richtofen closed the door, and everything was quiet again.


	10. Chapter 10: Spilt Hairy Truth

**The next day…**

**Tina's room**

Tina was recording herself on her webcam for her stories of the conspiracies she had encountered.

"Good Morning A. Nigma! The last few days have certainly been intense: a once in a life time eclipse, a pyramid opening, a group of soldiers wearing World War II uniforms! Our school president suspended for cheating or was it blackmail? Chaz was a jerk as usual and people are being taken to a secret location called Coral Grove for knowing too much!"

She turned off her webcam and pulled out a can of green apple splat from her fridge.

"Who am I kidding I can't report any of this without any actual facts, well maybe the Chaz part. And the soldiers, but are they really from the time they really claim? Maybe Richtofen's Wunderwaffe DG-2 is a story. All I really do know for sure is how bad it feels to make a pact with Jenny to not date Lee a few seconds before he finally asked me out! Now even my love life feels like a conspiracy! "

She opened the can of splat, but some shot up in the air. Then two photos popped up on her computer.

"Whoa wait a second, what is this...!?"

**Later...**

**8:08 AM**

Tina was already at school and she contacted Jenny, who was at the coffee shop trying to figure out what was on the ripped out page.

"Jenny, there's a file in the Coral Grove website you need to see! It's about Brainwashing!" Tina exclaimed.

"Brainwashing? Can it wait I'm kind of in the middle of something!" Jenny said.

"Check the file I just sent you!" Tina said.

A file was sent to Jenny's phone, it was one of the pictures Tina had that popped up on her computer screen that morning.

"It's a photo with Barrage and Wurst in a lab with VP Victoria, Coach Pummel, Mrs. Lob, and…"

There was this red-haired lady beside Mrs. Lob.

"My mom?" Jenny gasped.

"She's a scientist right?" Tina asked.

"No she's a musician! Maybe this was a publicity stunt for her band." Jenny said.

Jenny then noticed it was exactly 8:09.

"Is that the time? I gotta go!" Jenny said.

"One more thing! Richtofen may know more about this one, I'm going to find him today!" Tina said.

"Ok we'll pick this up later! Got to hurry!" Jenny said hanging up.

There was another picture file that had two audio files attached to it, however Tina didn't know that. Jenny didn't check the second image, and she ran outside to find her bike was gone and detached from her bike lock.

"Really? Come on!" Jenny angrily said.

"Something wrong?"

Jenny noticed this guy in a red jacket and blue streaked hair, but was unaware it was The Serpent, well he wasn't wearing his necklace.

"Yes somethings wrong! Can I give you a hint? A broken bike lock and no bike! Did you see anything?"

"I see a lot of things! But a bike thief? No dice!"

"Thanks for the help Mr. Observant! I can't be late for school again!"

"I'm heading that way, or you could be late. Your call."

The Serpent held up a motorcycle helmet. And Jenny gave in and decided it wouldn't be a bad idea. They got there just in time for Jenny not to be late.

"Thanks, I so owe you! Later!" Jenny said high-fiving him.

"Ahem! The helmet?" The Serpent said.

"My bad!"

Jenny took off her helmet and started to scratch her hair.

"Thanks again for helping me out! One more time and I thought they were going to suspend me or something!" Jenny said walking into school.

"Silly girl, there are far worse things than suspension!"

He placed Jenny's helmet in a bio-hazardrous material bag.

**Later...**

**Lee's POV**

I was watching the news, with Tina reporting Cam's suspension because of his blackmail incident. I just watched and sighed. Holger however tried to cheer me up.

"Cheer up friend! Maybe Lee of Ping's be asking her out today! Oh, no no no! Maybe she be making the crushy again! Sorry, that makes Lee more sad! Holger can smell, and I smell sadness and it's so yucky! Oh wait, smell being something else, sorry!"

Yup, Holger did accidentally let one go. Chaz was then mocking Cam by saying he liked a leader who could cheat and get away with it. Suddenly I heard someone in the background say: "Can you just get on with it!"

"Oh right, it's my displeasure to introduce our new president Beth! And if you want to close your eyes then now's the time." Chaz said.

Beth was wearing a wizards hat, and was holding a wand.

"Greeting disciples! And if that's the way you really feel then I hear by banish you from the news room!" Beth said angrily.

"BALISIMO!" She added while kicking Chaz away in his chair.

Chaz was off-screen, but I could still hear him.

"You can't do that! My fans need me like puppy's need oxygen! I'm calling my lawyer, and their lawyers, and some other lawyers! And you'll be hearing from somebody! Mark my words!"

"I'm pretty sure School Presidents can't banish people Beth, that's up to the Principal to decide! Or in our case, Principals." Tina said.

"SILENCE! From now on the name Camilio Martinez is banned from school grounds! And so is gluten, so say good bye to Pizza Tuesdays!"

We all gave a sigh of disappointment from Beth's announcement.

"From now on everyone must address me as high wizard of the arcane council of knowledge and power!" She added.

Then the TV just split and on the other end was Chaz.

"Tina, Chazey here and looking great if I may add! And I'm here live with the former first lady of A. Nigma High!"

Brandy was wearing this black outfit, and she had a handkerchief.

"Brandy, The King is dead! How does it feel! I hope it feels awful!"

"My Camy may be gone, but he will not be forgotten!" Brandy exclaimed.

"Chaz, I can't help notice our students are scratching their heads!" Tina suddenly said.

Actually now that she mentioned it, there were! Then I saw Richtofen walk up to the camera with his Wunderwaffe DG-2, and he was wearing his full uniform!

"Oh hello! Am I missing something, or are we having a lice fest today? Everyone seems to be scratching their heads! And good thing I have this big hat! And this big thing I'm holding is a...well it's something. Ok bye! And say hello to my little friend!"

Richtofen took out a little doll which looked like a matroyshka doll.

"Stop tickling me!" It just said.

"What do you expect from an old German like me? Mother never let me play with them but now, THEY ARE MINE!"

"Ya! I am his!" The doll Richtofen said.

Richtofen walked away from the camera whistling, and Brandy went ahead to talking to Richtofen.

"As I was saying! Of course they are scratching there heads! Losing Camilio as President couldn't make any sense! And hey wait get back here!"

Brandy ran off the same direction Richtofen walked along. The news suddenly went blank and on stand-by mode. I went back to The Serpent's office, and the battery was beeping indicating it was low, the snake then changed the angle view of the camera, and it showed pictures of my parents?! And my Brick-McSlam electric toothbrush in the toilet?! Then the video shut off.

**9:10 AM**

First period was over, so I headed to my locker, and Biffy and Holger came up to me.

"Ready for super power testing?" Biffy asked.

"You mean magic power testing?" Holger said.

"Whatever laden! Now test #1, running through walls!" Biffy suggested.

Holger ran right into the wall and was down.

"Walking through walls? Negatory!" Biffy said.

"What in the name of madness is this?"

I heard Takeo's voice, and there he was right there with his arms crossed.

"Ping how's the feed?" Biffy asked Lee.

"It isn't! But before it shut off the snake changed the angle and I saw photos of my family! If that's not creepy then I don't know what is!" I explained.

"It's creepy alright!" Biffy said.

"So a game is it? Takeo senses something wrong with the lice going around!"

Takeo walked away, and the other end came Barrage.

"Well, tweetle dumb and tweetle dumber! Busted for loitering!"

"Between classes, is that a tad excessive, even for you?" I asked.

"I'll show you excessive Ping! And I'll give you so much excessive that your-"

"Principal Barrage!"

Uh oh Tina... She came running down the hallways and we stared at each other blankly, and I think we blushed.

"General!"

I then saw Dempsey running down the hallway.

"Sir! There is, well, I think there's lice." He said.

"Yes! A. Nigma has a lice outbreak!" Tina added.

Everyone gave out a gasp, and I heard Chaz going on about protecting his scalp from "The Hair Gremlins".

"Lice in my school? Most likely stories!" Barrage said.

Then sirens were heard and these dudes in white suits and cases with the biohazard symbol on it.

"School's quarantined, you got lice!" The men said.

"I do love me a good lock down!" Barrage said.

He pushed a switch, and all the windows were covered and all the doors were closed.

**Meanwhile...**

**10:00 AM**

Richtofen was in the library while everything went dark. He grabbed an STG-44 and a Walther P38 from the genius club and put them away within himself, on his holster and his back. He thought he wouldn't need the Wunderwaffe, so he put it back in the box.

Richtofen then walked around and noticed that these floating robots that looked like eyes were flying around, and it was Barrage on the screens. He was saying: "All students to report to gym double time!"

He did notice everyone was scratching their heads, and there was lice, but he wasn't affected.

**30 Minutes Later**

**Tina's POV**

I was in the line up with Jenny who was looking at the photo I sent her. Then she just gave a call to someone.

"Mom, is there a chance you could tell me you were in this 80's science themed band with my half-robot principal? Call me!"

"There must be some explanation for this!" I said.

"No there doesn't! First you show me this, I didn't check the other picture by the way. And my bike got stolen on broad daylight! But I'm all wound up, sorry." Jenny said.

"That's awful! I know right!" I said.

"But this hot guy came to my rescue! He gave me a ride to school on his motorcycle! He's so cool!" Jenny happily said.

"What are you doing getting rides from strangers! Something bad would've happened!" I gasped.

"Nah! I'm a good judge of character!" Jenny responded.

Then Barrage called us out.

"You two, definitely infected! Now get in there!"

"But-"

I just noticed myself scratching my own head.

"I knew that you were infected!" I said frustrated.

"Well at least we can be quarantined together, sista!" Jenny said all cool.

"Yeah, whatever, and did you check the picture? And did you see Richtofen?" I asked.

"No, but we can check it later!" Jenny said.

**Meanwhile...**

Lee was with Biffy to test Holger for flight powers. Holger came crashing down and Biffy was just laughing.

"Flying, oh to the no he didn't!"

Kimmie walked by and was saying to Biffy that taking advantage of the already disabled was cruel, and then she said "Who's the mean one now?"

"But, he asked for it!" Biffy called out.

Holger then stood up.

"Holger try again!" He said.

"No more flying tests! From now on we only do stuff that can't leave a serious injury! Ok?" Biffy suggested.

"Maybe teensy bodily injury?" Holger asked.

Biffy took a glance at Kimmie who just turned away. Holger did sniff at Biffy

"No be worrying! Kimmie only be pretending to be having the mad feelings for you. She really has the love-smell for you, like the love smell you have for her!" Holger said.

"Ok, first you have a dream of having my heart being crushed, and now you're detecting love vibes?" Lee asked.

"Ja! Now Lee has mentioned he has the smell for Tina! Take a shower monsieur love-sick!" Holger said.

"What? No! Ok, you're right..." Lee blushed.

"Maybe you're Captain Love Vibes or something." Lee suggested.

"Ah! Holger always wanted to be Captain!"

Lee noticed it was his turn for the lice test as his mom was finishing up.

"Lee, you better not fail the test!" She said.

"Mom, it's not that kind of test it's-'

"No excuses!"

Lee sat down, but he felt his hair being pulled out.

"Is that really necessary?" Lee scolded.

He heard a familiar laugh and he saw the man put his hair in a tube and into his coat pocket, then he stood up in realization.

"No! But it's more fun!"

"It's The Serpent!" Lee said.

Lee, Biffy, and Holger started to chase him out the gym and in the hallways.

"He can't get far, the school's on lockdown!" Lee pointed out.

"Yeah that's right, and he's on our turf now!" Biffy said.

"And I know where he's headed!"

**5 minutes Later...**

Lee and the others were at the secret door of the library, they then noticed The Serpent.

"You're not getting away this time!" Lee said.

"Really? How are you going to stop me?" Serpent asked sarcastically.

He pulled out his staff.

"Good question! How are we going to stop him again?" Lee asked Biffy.

"Holg, use your magic powers!" Biffy said.

Holger gave a sniff at The Serpent.

"No love smell, just lifetime of sadness and much loneliness!" He said.

"No not that powers, zap him with a..."

Biffy was noticing someone behind him.

"Did the Cossack miss anything?"

Nikolai was behind The Serpent with a sickle.

"Come on boys, it's time to stand aside!" Serpent said holding up a card.

"No way hosey person! We no stand aside!" Holger crabbed his card.

The Serpent kicked Holger down, and he swallowed Serpent's card.

"What did you do? Spit it out!" Serpent said striking Holger's chest.

Lee and Biffy tried to jump at him, but Serpent jumped back, and he had to deal with Nikolai. He tackled at Serpent, and he had him down for a second, but The Serpent kicked him in...his area, and ran off.

"Little Nikolai! Are you hurt?" Nikolai called out.

Biffy, Holger, and Lee got up, and Nikolai joined the chase to The Serpent.

"Even if we catch up to him, he's a ninja!" Lee said.

"He's right, we need a plan!" Nikolai said.

"Already got one!" Biffy said.

He went to his locker, and there were crystallizers inside.

"I've been saving up for a lovely day!" Bifft chuckled.

"Smooth move comrade!" Nikolai complimented.

"Wait a second, I'll be back!"

Nikolai went away, for something.

**Nikolai's POV**

I had to go find the other three, and I did find them near the gym.

"Guys, come quick! Our little Lee friend needs support for Serpent fellow!" I said.

"Alright some action!" Dempsey said.

"Let's go!"

They followed me down the hall, and I just had to find them now. Rats!

**Meanwhile in the gym...**

Jenny was talking about the guy she met earlier before, and how amazing he was, then Jenny had something else in mind.

"Ok sista, want to pass the time with that other image, and check out those audio files you've sent me?" Jenny said.

"What?"

Jenny took out her phone, and took up the second image.

"What's with the weird symbol and the 935?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, didn't Lee ask us to find something about a 935?" Tina asked.

"Well, yeah...Let's see what we got! Maybe we've got a secret or something!"

Jenny was about to push the first audio recording.

"Ready?" Jenny asked.

"Ready." Tina responded.

Jenny played the first recording, and they were listening VERY CLOSELY.

(A/N: These are radios you can here on the zombies map Moon, and I thought they would work here.)

_"Log entry 38. Date: December 4, 1939. The matter transference prototype is prepared for test run number 151. We have now reduced our test subject's mass to prove that this is possible. Dr. Schuster, please give an overview."_

_"Yes, Dr. Richtofen. We have the new test subject, a walnut, weighing in at 10 grams. The target platform is now at three feet with no obstructions. We have one microgram of the element which, according to our calculations, will be entirely used up during tests."_

_"Excellent, Dr. Schuster. Commence test number 151."_

_"Yes, Doctor, er, please insert your earplugs."_

_Buzzing, whizzing, clanging, and propelling are heard._

_"Good God! We've done it! We have powered up the prototype, and it moved a walnut directly from the prototype device into the receiving device. It moved instantly. It... it..."_

_"...teleported..Get me Dr. Maxis immediately!_

"What was that? 1939? That's impossible, there's gotta be more then one Edward Richtofen out there!" Tina said.

"Yeah, but the other day, when Richtofen had the device he held when we were in detetnion, I saw him build it and..."

"And?"

Jenny tried to do the best Richtofen impression she could.

"It worked, oh Schuster if only you were here to see this!"

Jenny and Tina giggled at the impression.

"Good thing he wasn't here to see that!" Jenny said.

"Play the next one!" Tina said.

Jenny played the second radio message was played.

_"But this is not the crucial experiment that you were supposed to be working on..."_

_"With all due respect, Doctor Maxis, this is a breakthrough of unimaginable proportions."_

_(Sarcastically) "What? That you moved a walnut a few feet? Yes, Edward, we will improve the human condition by revolutionizing the walnut industry. I can see it now: 'Edward's Walnut Delivery.'"_

_"Don't be obtuse."_

_(Angrily) "How DARE you call me that! We are at war, Edward! (Slightly calmer) I will admit that there is promise here, but until this war is won..."_

_"Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor Maxis, but Group 935 is a research organization. What was the motto? 'To improve the human condition.' What business of ours is this war?"_

_(In a defeated voice) "Fine, Doctor Richtofen, I will let you in on a little administrative secret: we are finalizing a deal with the Nazi party. We need funding, we need equipment, they need new weapons. Chances are this war will end soon with a treaty or two and we will be in a much better position to help the world."_

_"Are you certain this won't cause massive defections? We have scientists from all over the world working with us."_

_"That is why it is with the utmost confidence that I share this with YOU. No one will know of this. This is simply the breaking of an egg to make an omelet."_

_"Think of the tactical advantage we will have..."_

_"Think of the cost, think of the time! We can provide the Nazis tactical expertise in various areas without putting all our eggs in your (angrily) walnut basket. Good day, Edward, and get back to your real work."_

_Feet hitting the ground and a door slamming are heard._

_"What a jerk. I think Doctor Maxis has lost his perspective. No matter... we will do this on our own and publish the findings before he has a chance to..."_

_"You're not suggesting that Dr. Maxis would steal this technology and perfect it without us, are you?"_

_"I would by no means discourage that thought. Great scientists must stick together and achieve great science."_

"I have no comment..." Jenny said.

"Dr. Maxis?" Tina said.

"Why would Schuster and Richtofen hate him that much, is that why?"

"Great scientist must stick together and achieve great science..." Tina thought.

Then Brandy came behind them.

"It's supposed to be the twenty-first century, what is this? Black-Plague high?" Brandy said sarcastically.

The Beth came walking in with Stepak holding a camera.

"Greetings troubled subjects!"

"What do YOU want?" Brandy asked.

"I just wanted to visit my fellow victims! Like Presidents do in this time of disaster!"

"Really? With a camera crew!" Brandy pointed at Stepak.

"It's a good will mission! Can you play along?"

"NO!"

Brandy then turned to the camera.

"Fact: When Camilio Martinze was School President, we never had lice!"

Brandy started shouting out "Lice Wizard!" Tina and Jenny joined in, then Beth ran off.

**Meanwhile...**

Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen were with Biffy and Holger listening for The Serpent and Lee.

"He's goin' that way!" Dempsey pointed to a direction.

The four ran down the hallway, and they noticed Holger was in the vent. The Serpent came out of the vent and right there was Dempsey and Nikolai on one side, and Takeo and Richtofen at the other end. Dempsey had a BAR, Nikolai had a Ballistic Knife Sickle, Richtofen had an STG-44, and Takeo had his Type 100. Lee, Biffy, and Holger joined in.

"I'm sick of your games! Why are you messing with my family?! What do you want?!" Lee asked agitated.

"I already have what I want!"

"Enough with the games! Everything with you is slow-mo duvs and lying in the rain!"

"Alright, lock and load, let's get this done!" Dempsey said.

Biffy cocked his gun.

"I keep doing that!" He said.

"Fine have it your way!"

The Serpent took out a bag that contained a picture of Lee, and a piece of hair in a tube.

"Ok, I know you're a gold-medal class weirdo, but why do you have that?!" Lee asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Serpent asked.

Then suddenly the gym door opened.

"DISMISSED! Lice have been contained! Lockdown is over, and just in time for lunch! I hope it's Pizza day!" Barrage said.

The four along with Lee hid their weapons, but The Serpent used the crowd of students to get to the door. On the way, he encountered Jenny and asked for her number.

Barrage gave Lee and Biffy detention.

"So close!" Lee growled.

Dempsey stayed back, and the other three went back to the library.

"Ah Dempsey, may I negotiate our terms?"

"Sure!"

**3:16 PM**

Jenny had gotten been offered a ride from The Serpent, and she said "Heck yeah!" He took her home.

**9:16 PM**

Lee was talking with Cam that night online, and how it really stinks being stuck at home.

"At least you didn't catch lice and get your butt kicked by The Serpent!" Lee said.

" Why would he take a hair?" Lee questioned.

"If that was a movie, it would be for a voodoo doll, or cloning bro!" Cam suggested.

"How about something more reality based theory! And I've seen enough from those four for our minds to be blown!" Lee said.

"Ok, maybe he's all like your biggest fan! Oooh, Lee Ping! He's so cool, and stuff. I wish I could have souvenir like a hair!"

"As if!"

**At The Hydra...**

The Serpent was conducting DNA tests with Lee's hair sample, his machine said "Test result positive!" And then he realized it, and looked out to the window. He was asked to analyze something that Cassandra gave to him, it was an old yellow Nazi uniform that was found in the weapons crate. It came positive for Dr. Edward Richtofen. His Eminence even supplied a file with Richtofen's military service of 30 years, and his responsibility for over half the 935 material MWF secretly possessed.

"I've checked and double checked, and I know now! I finally found you!"


End file.
